SU oneshots
by Fattius Pattius
Summary: I have, here, in this very briefcase, the accounts of one, Steven Universe and his various dealings with the opposite sex, human or gem... Would you care to take a look?
1. Connie

Connie

The hard part is coming home.

8 years had been spent, 4 in college, 4 "studying" abroad, and Connie Maheswaran was ready to come home.

From her 15th birthday the youth had been offered an enticing deal, a spot on the waiting list of the prestigious John Hopkins University; on full scholarship no less.

A "simple" test here, a early SAT score there, and she was ready to "go away for a really, really long time."

Ah, the words of her hammy friend, Steven Universe, he'd been especially broken up about her departure, last she'd seen him he'd been seeing her off at the airport on her way to DC, seeing past his tears, but seeing nonetheless.

As she sat on the plane as it made its final descent into Newark, New Jersey, she wondered what the her friend would look like, the last she saw him, he'd been crying his eyes out.

"Gate 34b? It is 34b right?" asked her husband as she paced back and forth, waiting for her daughter to arrive.

"Honey, she'll be fine." said as he watched his wife stress over their daughter's arrival.

"She could be lost, and were just sitting he-"

"Mom!" Connie exclaimed as she rushed forward.

"Connie." cried, as she caught Connie in a hug.

"Told'ya." Her dad said as he made to share in the embrace.

"It's so good to have you back, sweetie." said as they sat in the walked through the airport, and neared the escalators.

"Yeah, it's nice to be back, Spain was fine, but it's nothing like home." Said Connie as she walked with her family. "Beach city is where the heart is." She said as she smiled at her mother and father, she hadn't seen their smirk.

"Speaking of Beach City, we weren't the only ones who came to greet you." Her mother said. "he went to the bathroom but he should be here any moment now."

Connie gasped with delight as she knew who they were talking about, she'd be lying if she said she hadn't been anticipating this moment since she stepped off the plane, now the moment was here she was giddy to see what had become of her little Jam Bud.

"Connie!" Came a baritone voice from the escalator. She'd seen his face before anything else as it slowly ascended the motorized stairs, he hadn't changed a bit, eyes gleaming, youthful smile, all-around excitement in his features, mess of long curly hair done up in a ponytail, and a mess of scars that marked his- Scars!?

Yes, scars, apparently these last few years have been just a little bad for his once bubbly-looking face, not too many, but enough on his cheeks and nose, compounded by a large one splitting both lips, it had healed up by now, yeah, but it changed his smile so that you could see it every time he did.

'Alright, Connie, it's been several years, things happen, it's probably not even anything to worry about, and besides, he can't have changed that much.' She thought as she calmed herself as she saw his torso begin to peak over the stairs.

And more torso.

And more torso.

And more torso.

And more-'HOLY SHIT he's huge!' Connie thought as he made it up the stairs.

There he stood, 7- maybe 8 feet tall, his youthful girth molded into sumo-like muscle, and his demeanor ever childish as he virtually skipped towards her, every footfall sounding like a bowling ball being dropped.

"Connie!" He said as he lifted her lithe form into a soft bear hug. "Connie, I can't believe you're here, I missed you so much."

The comment earned a full-face blush from her that went completely unnoticed by the boy himself.

"ahem." Came the voices of the Maheswaran parents as they glared at the sudden gesture.

"Heheh" Steven laughed nervously as he put Connie down. "Sorry I just couldn't help myself."

On the ground, Connie took stock at just how large he was, she had just came past his gem in height as he towered over her, just 8 years ago he'd been shorter than her by a large margin, and now he seemed to be as tall as a building; she stood in shocked silence.

"So how've you been?" He asked, waiting for a reply, his voice so different, yet so familiar, as if someone had been adjusting the bass in her ears.

No reply came, as she marveled at his features.

"How was school?"

...

The silence had begun to get awkward for him, as he shifted his eyes nervously.

"Okay, Connie, you're killin' me here." He said as he looked at her parents as they grew concerned, for an answer. "Connie? Connie~? Connie!" He exclaimed as she lost her footing and collapsed.

Yep, coming home is pretty damn hard.

"HUH?" She said as she opened her eyes, to a very familiar ceiling, her ceiling.

She was still in the dress she was wearing at the airport...Airport...AIRPORT!

"Oh no." She said quietly as she jumped from her bed and rushed from her room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Mom!" She exclaimed as she found the woman sitting at the table, doing sudoku.

"Inside voice, young lady." Her mother replied, not looking at her.

Connie, knowing she wasn't going to get any information like this, took some time to compose herself.

"Time?"

"11:53"

"Airport?"

"You passed out."

...

...

"He went home around 45 minutes ago." She said, knowing Connie's next question.

This is bad, even If Steven had changed, she wagered that his heart was still in the same place as 8 years ago, he'd be heartbroken right now, she had to get to him.

" Mom, I-" She started only to be silenced by a pair of keys.

"Do not stay out past 3, young lady." Her mother said still not looking at her.

"Yes, ma'am." Connie said as she opened the door.

"Go get'em." Her mother said under her breath.

The drive to the temple was uneventful, but she anticipated that. It was too late for any real activity to be going on. As she nears closer to the beach she saw the gem temple in all its glory, it seemed to have held up since she left.

She rounded a corner and into the big donuts' parking lot, parked the car and went on foot.

As she walked across the beach, she wondered what she would say to him, how she would justify staring at him, a universally rude gesture, and worse, fainting at the sight of your best friend, equally rude, depending on whom you ask.

Up the stairs and to the door, she went.

As her hand reached for the doorknob, it calmly swung open to reveal Garnet at the door, She was as stoic as ever, gazing at Connie with simulated indifference.

"Hello, Connie." She said.

"Um- h-hi Garnet, is Steven home?" She asked.

"No." Garnet answered simply.

"Oh, um, where can I find him?" She asked again, a little on edge.

Garnet went silent for a while, as if thinking about something, though her expression didn't change, leaving Connie more than a little uncomfortable.

After an eternity, she answered. "the lighthouse, but he's on his way back-"

Just then, over head a large blur was seen, accompanied by a sound akin to a jet crashing was heard from the beach, coupled with tons of sand being kicked up as a result.

"-now, make it right, Connie." Garnet finished as she closed the door.

Connie, wanting to clear up the mess as soon as possible rushed downstairs, still unsure of what just happened, since when could Steven jump like that?

As she ran she heard grunting, as if someone was hurt.

"Steven!" She exclaimed as she rounded the stairs and came face to... Torso with the young man, as she looked him over, struggling to free himself from the hole, she realized how silly she was being, this is Steven she was talking about, she knew that if anyone, anywhere, had a problem with anything,he was the one to understand.

There he was, stuck up to his diaphragm in sand, actively trying to get out. He froze when he saw her face, as if he'd just seen a ghost.

"Connie! I- I- uhhhh" he stammered.

He then calmed his features and looked away, he started to talk plainly, all the while avoiding her gaze. "Sometimes, I overshoot these jumps and this happens."

"Are you okay?" She asked him, to which he looked back at her with moist eyes, seemingly about to burst into tears at the drop of a hat.

"Am I okay? What happened at the Airport? You worried me half to death." He said sharply, crossing his arms.

"I- I- don't know, it just happened." She said with uncertainty as she approached him, he was apprehensive at first, but soon pulled her into a hug which surprised her, but she soon returned it.

"I thought something was wrong, but I couldn't just lick my hand and touch your face, we went back to your place, but you didn't wake up, I was really scared, Connie" He said as he embraced her, his tears already starting to drench her dress.

"I know, and I'm sorry." She said in a motherly tone as he silently cried.

After successfully digging Steven out of the sand, the duo took a walk and chatted about the things that transpired during the 8 year absence, it seemed that the boy had seen his fair share of fighting in these short years.

"Wow, that's crazy." Connie stated, now as comfortable with him as the day they met.

"That's not even the half of it, so after Garnet had almost beaten this corrupted gem to death for pretty much cutting me in half." He explained as he pointed to a scar that stretched across his abdomen just above his gem, somehow he lost his shirt as they walked. "She proceeded to throw the thing by its tentacles and into a wall, boom, monster poofed, score one more for the CGs." He said with a giggle as if he skipped being cut in half.

"Uh, Steven, are you sure you're okay, these last 8 years sound like they were hell for you." Connie said with a hint of fear, Steven however dismissed those fears presently.

"What, no, no, no, it's fine. He said as he stopped in front of her and grasped her hands. "besides, you're here now, and that makes everything worthwhile."

This caused Connie to look deep into his eyes, she found the same stars there were when he was just a boy, so small and fragile, now he was a monolith, a vision that emitted power from his rotund form, and somehow... Somehow, he managed to remain the same indefinitely, he hadn't changed a bit. He leaned in, and Connie was surprised to see his lips puckered.

'This is it.' She thought as a heavy blush once again covered her face, she had seen more than enough animu and read enough mango to know what happens next, she puckered up as well, with closed eyes and bated breath.

*smooch*

...

...

Wait a second, why was her forehead wet?

"After all, Connie, you're my best friend."

What?

WHAT?

"what?" She asked him quietly, not really understanding what he did.

"What'dya mean what? We're best friends, and that's never gonna change." He said, with certainty, as he walked ahead of her, leaving her red-faced and quite speechless.

Oh no, He hadn't changed a **bit.**


	2. Jasper

Jasper

"I'm going to kill him."

"I won't let you!"

"You do not have a say in the matter, when I get out of here, if he isn't already, he's going to die."

"Shut up! Shut up!"

"Or what? Are you going to do something about it?"

"Yes, I'm going to keep you here for the rest of your miserable life."

At the bottom of the ocean, in the lowest fathom, in the deepest crevice, the being known as Malachite stirred, practically glued together by hate and force of will alone, it had been there for several years now, and both of the beings that made her were constantly locked in a desperate battle below the surface, of Malachite's skin that is.

"You can't keep me here, once you fail, and you will fail; I will personally carry you back to the surface, where your little friend will be probably enjoying...human things, and then I will kill him, like the worthless cretin he is."

This is Jasper, she is really upset, but that was normal, even before the fusion. now, she's so mad that she is the calmest she's ever been, as if she's saving all her fury for what she's talking about doing... Frankly, it's more unnerving than flat out anger.

"No, you won't!"

This is Lapis Lazuli, she is starting to lose concentration, and is now struggling to stay fused, she knows this, and she also knows that if Jasper got to the surface, a certain someone would pay with his life.

"If you honestly think that you can stop me, why don't you just kill me?" Jasper asked, she'd been doing this for a while now, trying to goude Lapis into letting her out, and to some extent, it was working.

'If you let her go, she'll kill you and Steven.' Lapis thought, a part of her knew that, 'but if you can force her to retreat into her gem, you'll be able to-'

"Really, that's your plan?" Jasper interrupted.

Oh balls, their minds are synchronized as one, Lapis really let that one fly over her head, so now that the element of surprise was gone-

"Fine, you want a fight?" Lapis exclaimed much to Jasper's delight, she hadn't fought in years. "you'll get a fight!" Lapis finished.

Back outside of Malachite, she had begun to glow, brightening the hole she was in to sun-like qualities, suddenly the light faded and where there was once one, there were two.

"Checkmate."

.

It was a hard fight.

But what could you expect from your opponent if she controls the elements around you. if anything, the tiny gem showed some combat prowess, and earned a little respect from the older gem.

"Not enough." Jasper said to herself as she finally rose from the sea and onto the shore of beach city with Lapis being dragged along. Yes, it just wasn't enough to stop the mighty Jasper, though Lapis had the obvious advantage, Jasper was just huge and 'No inflated puddle is going to keep me from killing him!' As Jasper put so bluntly.

As she rose she looked forward, there in front of her stood the accursed Crystal Gem base, at least she could have her vengeance quickly, that's a plus.

"Good." She hissed with a menacing grin. She held Lapis up by one arm, and lightly tapped her face with glee. "Hey brat, look where we are." She said as Lapis started to come to.

"Huh, wha... NOOO!" Lapis yelled as she recognized the temple, much to Jasper's delight as she savored the look on her face.

"YESSS, now if you don't mind." Jasper said as she quickly punched Lapis in the face, effectively killing her by human standards and poofing her by the standards of the gems, once that was out of the way, she bubbled the brat and put her in her own pocket... Dimension.

Jasper took stock of the situation and made a small list in her head.

Unfuse with brat: Check

Beat said brat into submission: Checkereno

Kill Rose Quartz and her paltry army that ever dared to oppose the Diamond Authority and all that it stood for:

Jasper looked at the temple and cracked her knuckles.

 **IN PROGRESS**

"Rose Quartz!" She bellowed, waiting for movement of any kind, she saw on the balcony of the temple, a tall shadow.

'Excellent, it's the red one, I'll use her as a warm up before crushing the cur Rose had become.' She thought as the shadow jumped from the balcony and started to approach her, but Jasper soon realized that it wasn't the fusion she had fought. No, this was someone different, but who. As the figure got closer she realized that this entity was in fact larger than her.

'no matter, I've fought larger opponents.' She reassured herself while readying for battle.

As the figure neared standing only a few feet away, its face was overshadowed by its hair and the sun behind it, Jasper spoke.

"Where are The 'Crystal Gems'?" She asked, venom dripping into her tone.

"They're gone." The person answered calmly.

"All of them?" Jasper asked hotly.

"On a mission, I'm not sure when they'll be back."

"Hmm-" Jasper was deep in thought, she'd just fought gem whose power was controlling water, **In** water. This to her, was a minor setback. But if anything that little 'Steven' was probably running around here somewhere, and though he bore Roses' gem, Jasper had come to learn that it wasn't her. "I guess I'll just have to find that child, shouldn't be too hard to squeeze out the information I'm looking for." She resolved. "Plus, beating him to a pulp should ease my-"

"Where's Lapis?" The figure asked inquisitively, as it had apparently closed the distance between it and Jasper while she was thinking.

"GAH!" she exclaimed. Reacting late, she threw a fist hoping to stagger this person as she retreated.

To her surprise, the figure caught her fist in its larger hand. "I asked you a question." It said as it squeezed down on her fist, making her wince in pain. "Where. Is. Lapis?" It asked, venom leaking into its voice now.

As Jasper struggled to free her hand from this Vice grip, she took note of this imposing figure, it's red shirt with gold star, its "Jeans" as locals called them. Then, her gaze shifted to its lower body, and the pink gem that shone just below the fabric.

"You!" She bellowed when she summoned her helmet as she went to headbutt her opponent, only for it to be stopped by a bright pink shield that emitted from its left forearm.

"Yeah, me." He said as he Delivered a kick to her chest, strong enough to crack her artificial ribs as she skittered across the beach like a rock upon water.

And there stood the man mountain, the giga-gem, the humongous hybrid, the aberration that crosses the lands of earth engulfing all wrongdoers in the shadow of his shield, the really, really big guy (4U); these are just some of the titles given to that of Steven Universe, guardian of Earth, or Beach City, Monday-Friday. (He has studies, and unfortunately, no one is above those.) And he was angry.

" You, y-you-"

"Me, m-me, yes me, Where. Is. Lapis!?" He yelled as he ran at her.

Jasper regardless of pain stood and fought. As they met, Steven used his shield in a shoulder block that Jasper met, literally "Head on", she skid back on her feet as he pushed, he was clearly the stronger combatant.

'when did this... Thing get so powerful!' Jasper wondered as she dug her boots into the sand, hoping to stop the onslaught. They did finally stop, but not on her account, Steven had swiped his shield across her helmet causing her to stagger, he then used his leverage to grab her by the helmet and tore it off her head, letting it fly as he threw it, she would have only a short amount of time to look at his fist before it crashed into her cheek driving her into the sand below.

As she lay in the newly formed crater, Steven walked slowly as Jasper clambered out of the hole.

"I will not ask again, Give me Lapis." He said with finality.

Jasper was dazed and confused, was this really over some weak gem, a gem who could barely defend herself in the first place, her confusion turned to anger as she rose from the sand.

"You want her-" she said as she retrieved Lapis' gem from her pocket(dimension) "Take her!" She yelled as she threw it at him, he quickly caught and bubbled it for safekeeping.

"Thanks." He said, his frightening aura evaporating as a smile replaced his scowl, he even began to walk away.

Jasper was, again, confused. "H-Hey!"

He turned around "Yeah-huh?" He asked brightly.

"We're supposed to be fighting!" She yelled at him, but Steven brushed it off.

"Nah, it's over, plus, you **were** losing." He explained. "And now that I think about it, you're pretty weak. so picking on you wouldn't be nice."

Wat boi?

Jasper's eyes bulged from her head, did someone just call her weak? Did she hear that correctly? Did all the years she spent training, fighting, learning the ends and outs of combat all amount for nothing?

As Steven walked away he heard knees hit the ground behind him, he turned to see Jasper on all fours with her head down, never the one to ignore someone, he approached her. It was weird, he thought she was choking on something with the sound she made, but it changed when he saw the rain-like tears stain the sands.

"Hey? Are you alright?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"This doesn't *sniff* concern you, Rose." Jasper answered bitterly, this... Thing was not about to see her cry.

Almost incredibly, Jasper felt the sudden feeling of weightlessness as she was picked up bridal style.

"WHA-" she exclaimed "P- put me down!" She said as she struggled in his grasp.

"No." He said firmly grasping her as their combined mass caused him to sink into the sands with each step.

"Unhand me, you wretched little bastard!" She exclaimed as he walked, but it earned her a stern glare, which, amazingly, silenced her with a gasp.

"I know you're upset, I know you don't exactly like me but-" he started.

"Let me help you."

" _Let me help you."_

Jasper stood on the battlefield, beaten, bruised; across from her stood the mighty general Rose Quartz, barely a scratch on her.

All around her, homeworld gems fell, this ambush had been a mistake on the part of Jasper's commanding officer, and served no purpose, if not a decoy.

A young Jasper stood, visor broken, uniform ripped, as Rose's forces gathered around prepping for the kill, she braced herself as they set upon her; if she was gonna go out, she was gonna go out kicking.

"Wait!" Rose thundered.

Huh?

 _"Little Jasper, you've fought well, as well as any other warrior, our sisters... We could not reason with, but surely you have the will to understand, this place, this planet, it has among the most beautiful things I have ever seen in all my cycles." Rose explained. "I've seen more beauty on this planet than all of homeworld and its colonies combined_."

Jasper was confused, just what was General Quartz saying? Why wasn't she dead yet? It was not the gem way to show mercy on the battlefield, so what is this?

" _You have listened this long without blindly attacking, so please Jasper, this is not a fight you can win_ , _Let me help you."_

Jasper escaped with her life that day, and that moment had haunted her for the rest of her years, after that, Jasper had trained her body and soul, Jasper had become the embodiment of war, the avatar of pain, a literal God of malice.

And now Rose, no, this 'Steven' was carrying her as he would a mate; but as she nestled close to his chest she wondered what would have become of her if she took Rose's offer, if she became a crystal gem, while unclear to her as it was, she decided that this was indeed one the most taxing, physically and mentally, ordeals she'd ever been through.

"Don't worry, you'll love it here, just like mom."

And it was about to get harder.


	3. Sadie

**Hey you guys, I'm back with more. This is a disclaimer, if you haven't already noticed the rating change. We're going rogue. This is now an M-Rated op. In fact, this chapter is the first lemon you will run into, its purely vanilla, but if that isn't you're kinda thing, I will not judge you.**

 **I own less than 1 share in Steven Universe, plz don't sue.**

* * *

Sadie

A fantastic day for a drive.

The thought of any motorist that day, a beautiful day indeed.

One such motorist, however loathed this day, for today was the day of the week of the month of every year, where she'd have to make a trek back to her hometown of Beach City.

Honestly, you'd think a birthday, your birthday even, would be cause for celebration. But, unfortunately, no such happiness came for Sadie Miller.

After she moved out of her mother's house following an embarrassing Beach themed talent show, she'd scarcely gone back, hoping to forget that part of her life altogether.

While true, she'd actually gotten a job that pays more than minimum wage for the first time in her life, and she owned a... Acceptable car, and rented a... Adequate apartment, she'd felt like something about this experience was missing... Oh yeah, the total lack of a relationship outside of platonic.

8 years had come and gone, and for the life of her, she could not find a person with whom love could be shared. She'd already decided that Lars was a lost cause, she thought once or twice about confessing her love for him, but he'd been so caught up in his posturing for Buck Dewey and his "cool friends" that he'd barely seem to notice anything at all.

As she drove and reflected on the events of what led her to this stagnant point in her life, a sudden tremor in the earth could be felt, she briefly wondered if it was an earthquake.

But, that notion was soon squashed as a Giant Fucking WORM erupted from the sands next to the highway and through its self onto the highway effectively stopping traffic, as cars came to a stop in front of it; for a while it scanned the highway, possibly looking for an escape when some a-hole honked his horn at it. Startled, it began to take in air, and in practically a flash it let out a terrible screech that sent several cars in front of Sadie flying.

"What the fuck!" She exclaimed.

Cars were sliding all around the road, backing up into other cars, One car did a donut as it raced back through the in an effort to escape whatever the hell this was, but it was a vain attempt as they immediately caused a jam and were, for all intents and purposes, trapped.

Sadie herself was trying to restart her car after being crashed into, but something must've been wrong with the engine, because-

"It won't *engine sputtering* fucking *sputtering* turn *sputter* On!" She said between key twists.

The worm began to thrash about, trying to get its body onto the highway, breaking several power lines, and causing a fire, but that just made it thrash harder than before.

Well, this is it, it's over, not only is she going to die a virgin, but she was going to die an unloved virgin, she'd never would've thought this was how it was gonna end, but at this point she's not surprised.

As the worm... Wormed it's way onto the highway and closer to her car, she prepared for the end by Sitting back in her chair and dejectedly lighting a cigarette, an unfortunate habit she picked up, that would probably've killed her, y'know, if she wasn't already about to die.

But, hark, just then, like a shield gliding through the air, a shield glided through the air and connected to the worm's "face", it's super effective.

She'd dropped her cigarette as three figures, practically descended on the worm. Gauntlets, spears, and whips at the ready; but that's not what caught her attention, what caught her attention was the rapid footfalls barreling from behind her car, she didn't see whatever it was jump, but she surely felt it as it came into view and started punishing the worm with a large sword.

As the battle carried out, she made out the Crystal Gems: Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl; but this fourth being she didn't know, couldn't have known.

Suddenly, the beast reared its tail back and flicked it to meet the four figures, flinging the three smaller Gems away and ripping the sword from the largest one's hand, the blade found itself buried into the concrete in front of her car, she did notice that it was significantly taller than her car itself, its pommel was a delicate pink with rose decals.

This seemed to strengthen the large one's resolve as it attacked with renewed vigor, she saw the figure dodge another tail swipe with a surprising flip, considering its large frame. Sliding under another bite attempt, the figure somehow picked the massive thing up and body slammed it into the pavement, the creature writhing as the figure got up and slowly walked towards her car, he as she had seen stood before the car, his hand gripping the handle of his sword, she noticed his apparel, it is very reminiscent of a certain someone.

She leaned into her steering wheel in an attempt to see his face, but he was just too tall and she couldn't see past the glass.

As he attempted to pluck the sword from the asphalt, the creature seemed to rise in the air, it came down suddenly, possibly to crush this man, and subsequently her.

Sadie hurriedly rolled down her window to warn him of the impending doom.

"Look out, guy!" She yelled as the large worm seemed to be upon him, he noticed a little too late and was not prepared for the weight of the worm as he crouched down under its massive... Mass.

With this she saw his face, and he was familiar indeed.

"Steven?" She said aloud, loud enough for him to hear apparently as he broke concentration for a second to see who called him.

As soon as Steven locked eyes with her, his pupils doubled in size at the realization.

"*Gasp~*, Sa-" he said as his knees buckled and the worm seemingly crushed him.

"Steven!" Came the unified cry of Sadie and his caretakers, as they ran to help, but just as quickly as they ran, a pink sword ran through the top of the worm and cut down, effectively cutting it in half.

*POOF*

Sadie watched as the worm blew up in an explosion-less cloud of smoke. She watched the front of her car, hoping that Steven was alright, that he'd get up and not be too hurt in a moment.

That moment never came.

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl soon made their way over and tried to rouse him, Pearl yelled his name repeatedly as Amethyst slapped his face with an audible report.

Garnet, seemingly fed up, simply resolved to pick him up and hoist him on her shoulders. After much struggling, she eventually succeeded. Sadie paled at Steven's unconscious and bloodstained face and hair

"Gems, move out!" Garnet yelled as she hurriedly took to the air, with Amethyst and Pearl lagging behind.

Sadie watched as they left, still mesmerized and worried about Steven, how'd he get so big? How'd he fight that thing anyway? Was he gonna be okay?

These questions were suddenly put aside as the sound of honking horns filled her ears, and chaos filled her vision, it seemed in her thinking, fire trucks and ambulances had arrived, sirens blaring.

As the chaos unfolded, Sadie also remembers that her car is out of commission as well, she wondered how exactly she was going to get home as her brain pushed the near death experience out of her mind.

Checking her phone, she quickly dialed Triple A to see about a tow truck.

RING RING

RING RING

"We're sorry, Triple A is currently facing extreme traffic on its phone line, please hold." Came the automated system.

A fantastic day for a drive, indeed.

* * *

After possibly an eternity (6 hours) of waiting, She'd managed to secure a tow truck and ride home, after another 2 hour drive to Beach City, she arrived at her mother's house in the wee hours of the night.

"Thank you, sir." She said tiredly to the driver as she exited the car.

"Don't mention it." He said in a gruff voice.

As he drove off, she looked at her mother's house and sighed as she walked forward. She reached the door all the while dragging her tired feet. She reached in her pocket and felt around for her keys, confused until she remembered seeing them on her passenger seat in her car, she looked in the direction of the truck that dropped her off and saw that it was long gone.

"Ugh." She sighed as she knocked on the door of her mother's house. After a few minutes she heard the sound of locks being fumbled with as they all unlocked and the door swung open.

"Sadie!" Barb exclaimed as she proceeded to crush her daughter with a bear hug, she hadn't changed too much, dressed in a long nightgown and robe, she squeezed her kid with all her might.

"Hi... Mom." Sadie said in strained breaths.

Barb finally released her and started looking her over. She looked like shit, she knew it, her mother knew it, but Barb didn't seem to care as she embraced her daughter again.

"I saw the news and- and- I just didn't know what to do, I thought I lost my baby girl, I'm just so glad you're okay." Barb said hysterically as she cried.

Sadie, never wanting to see her mother cry reassured her of her safety. "I'm fine mom, really." She said they walked into the house, Sadie took stock of the house, for the most part, nothing had changed, but it seemed streamers and balloons littered the floor, as if a party took place, or at least was supposed to.

"Oh, I know, I'm just happy to see you." Her mom finished.

"You know?" Sadie asked, honestly expecting more of a fight, her mother was not one to take something like this lightly.

"Mm-hmm." She answered as they made their way into the living room, 'Happy birthday' splayed across a banner hanging from the ceiling. "He told me."

"Who-" she started before losing her train of thought to what exactly was in the kitchen area.

There, at the table, sat a sleeping Steven Universe, head freshly wrapped from today's battle. He slept with a weird looking lopsided cake sitting in front of him.

"He came a couple of hours ago with that cake." Barb began. "Most everyone had left, figuring you weren't going to show up, but he asked to stay saying 'she's coming, I already saw her.' I was already prepared for the worst when I saw the news, so I didn't want to be alone." She explained.

Sadie got closer, gazing at the huge child and weird cake.

'Hapy birthda Sad-" it read in shaky writing, the d seeming to trail off of the cake.

Barbara shook him. "Steven, look who's here." She said as he rose from slumber.

"Hmm" came his reply as he got up with a yawn. He looks forward and rubs his eyes. 'Godthat'scute.' Sadie decided.

"Sadie?" He says tiredly as he squinted.

His eyes flutter slightly as he snaps to attention. "Sadie!" He tried to exclaimed, but was still too tired as he stumbled over to her and scooped the small girl up into a spinning hug, she found herself trying to wrap her arms around him as well, but it was not meant to be.

"I knew you'd get here." He said. "I knew you were okay."

"Thanks to you really, are you okay?" Sadie asked as she examined his scarred face.

" Oh me, I'm fine... I guess." He said As he suddenly felt dizzy. "Was I asleep?" He asked.

"Yeah." Was Sadie's answer.

" Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Barb asked.

"Pearl said I wasn't supposed to sleep, something about a 'concussion' or something, I hope she won't be too mad." He answered.

Barb and Sadie looked at him with incredulous gazes.

...

...

"What?"

* * *

"Wow, I missed my own party?" Sadie asked as she conversed with Steven, they sat in her room, Steven was resting on the bed, as she sat in a chair, she was drinking something, but Steven couldn't make out what.

"Yeah, but everyone thought you changed your mind, so they started to leave around 7." He explained.

"Everyone?" She asked, looking a little down.

"Well~, no. Lars and Ronaldo stayed until 11 when they saw the news, but they had to leave, Mr. Fryman needed Ron, and Lars said something about 'a promise to God'." He finished.

"Oh." She said a little relieved her friends hadn't just forgot her. "I never got to ask." She said.

"Hmm?"

"What's with the cake?" She asked.

Steven made to speak, but he drew a blank as to when he did that.

"Steven!" Came Pearl's voice as she stood off to the side of the messy kitchen with her teammates. "You aren't well, we need you to calm down!"

"But it's Sadie's Birfday and I can't mis dat." He slurred as he fiddled with the icing decorator.

"Come on, dude, you're making a pretty big mess." Amethyst answered. "And you know I like a good mess."

"But I gotta goooo." He responded as he proceeded to ice the table.

"I can't remember." He said thoughtfully.

"Another thing?" She continues.

"Yeah?" He said.

"What's with-" she gestures to his body. "This."

"What do you mean?" He asked genuinely confused.

"What do I mean? You're huge!" She all but yelled, causing him to grip his head.

"Easy with the shouting, please." He said quietly, causing her to cover her mouth. "Honestly, I don't know, one morning I just... Was this." He said simply.

"Something to do with your gem?" She asked.

"Probably."

"Hmmm" she hummed silently, she couldn't not believe him, he's Steven, why would he lie?

"But hey, enough about me, what's been going on with you? He asked. "How's life outside of Beach City?" He continued, looking at her expectantly.

"Uhhhhh-"

Sadie sat at a restaurant table, dolled up for the night to meet this mystery man, she'd been waiting at least 45 minutes.

"He's late." She said as the waitress brought her yet another drink.

"Honey?" The Waitress began. "Maybe you wanna slow down on the hooch there, you'll make ya self sick." She chided.

"I'm *urp* fine, I'm just fine." Sadie slurred. "He's on his way, nothing to worry about." She finished.

The Waitress gave her a worried glance before walking off to service more customers.

~2 hours and 30 minutes later~

Sadie sat, no longer at the restaurant table, she had moved to the bar area and was currently drowning in liquor as the restaurant closed for the night.

Another no show, it's one thing to ignore her completely, it's entirely different to make her leave her low income job early and go on an excursion for, only to have not shown up. As she sat, eyes puffy, hair disheveled, makeup smeared; a sudden ring of the welcome bell snapped at her.

"Hello?" A male voice came. " I'm looking for Sadie Miller."

Oh, it's him, here he is hours after the prescribed time, y'know he has some nerve showing up at all, this asshole shows up 3 hours late asking for her as if he was on time or something.

Sadie made up her mind, she was gonna tell this guy off, she wasn't so drunk that she couldn't have rational thoughts, this guy wasn't gonna get a piece of her mind, he was gonna get the whole damn thing.

But, as she turned in her seat to give him drunken stern talking to, she caught a look at his face, and shit he was gorgeous (I mean I'm a guy and I mean this nigga was one of those... I dunno uhm young George Clooney types). She figured the guy she'd been set up with would be at least a little weird looking, but he, he was anything but.

"Oh no." She whispered as she swiveled in her seat, she was a mess, she couldn't let this guy see her like this. She ducked her head down in an attempt to look inconspicuous.

"I guess, I made her wait too long." He said to no one in particular. "Dammit, she was beautiful and I am a fool for denying myself her presence. " He said rather dramatically as he fled the scene. Sadie could've sworn she'd seen or heard him before, but that doesn't matter, she'd just missed out on a possibly meaningful relationship with a seemingly good guy. This had to be the worse day of her life.

As she went to leave, the bartender stopped her.

"Hey, girlie." he started in a gruff Irish accent.

"Yes?" she said hotly, hoping he's not one of those guys who waits until a girl is at their absolute lowest.

"Look, things're tough, gettin tougher every day." he said. "but, if ya catch ya self waitin for someone all da time, ya life's gonna pass you by, an' soon you'll be waitin for Jesus on a bed somewhere, wonderin 'where all the time went'." he finished sagely.

Huh, alright, got some advice that wasn't totally asinine and dumb.

Score: 1, Sadie.

"Thanks, guy, I actually needed that. " She said.

"Don't mention it, and hey?" he said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You gotta tab of $345."

…

…

Oh.

Score: -344, Sadie.

* * *

"Sadie?" Steven asked inquisitively as she zoned out.

"Huh?" she said, snapping out of her stupor.

"You were saying something." he said with a light chuckle.

"Was I?" she said quizzically.

Another signature laugh from the large boy made her think a terrible wonderful thought.

Boy, this was possibly the nicest guy she'd ever met. Such was who he is, a gentle, caring, kind soul, who in retrospect, is pretty good looking, maybe she could….

No' she thought, this was Steven, he's a nice kid, but if she came on to him, would he even understand the implications. No, this is a terrible idea, she wouldn't go through with thi-

"Oh Sadie, you complete me." he said jokingly as he leaned over and lovingly kissed her cheek.

….. Fuck it."Hey, Steven?" she asked.

"Mm-hmm?" he said quickly.

"How old are you this year?" she asked suddenly.

"Twenty-one this year, why?" he said unassumingly.

"Steven, I'm about to say something, and when I say it is need you give me an honest answer, can you do that?" she asked.

Steven chuckled, but seeing her face was serious, he ceased his laughter and nodded yes.

"Steven." she begun. " I like you, do you like me too?"

Steven was noticeably confused. "Yes, I like you too, you're one of my best friends." he said as if it was obvious.

"No Steven, I like-like you." she clarified.

"Like-like?" he asked, but suddenly his smile dissipated, leaving only a shocked expression "Oh, like-like." he said slowly.

'Good, at least he knows that much.' She thought. "Yes. Steven, you were amazing when I first met you, just a bright soul, who was happy despite the consequences, like when we were trapped on that island for a few days, it was possibly the happiest I'd been in a long time, or when you and mom got carried away, and rather than let me embarrass myself and ruin that... Endeavor, you cross-dressed just so I could save face." she said as she looked into his eyes.

"To be fair, it was also a lot of fun." he said jokingly, but with an obvious blush.

"Steven, it's stuff like that, that makes me think this could work." she said as she stood up with a little labor and sat on the bed, next to him

"B-but, what a-a about Lars?" Steven asked, trying to weed a way out of this situation, it's not that he didn't like Sadie, but he was sure that Pearl said that what she was suggesting wasn't for him, not yet anyway.

"What _ABOUT_ Lars?" she said coldly, as she settled in next to him. "I like- no, loved Lars too, but he just didn't see anything past himself. He was never as caring as you, and the only thing he did care about, was himself." she finished as she somehow snuggled next to large boy on the fairly small bed.

"Sadie, I don't kno-"

"Steven, please?" she said pitifully. "You don't know how lonely I've been, I almost died today, if not ever, then just for right now... Help me." she said as she had in the course of events, found a way on top of him.

Steven was lost, he didn't know the first thing about this stuff, he didn't know what was even going on, he especially didn't know what that smell was on her breath, but what he did know, was that his friend was suffering somehow. And he was, he presumed, the only one who could help... He does what he always did.

"I'll help in anyway that I can." he said halfheartedly. "But, just how can I help, it's not like you're alone, I'm right here." he said incredulously.

"That leads me to my next question, Steven." Sadie answered. "Steven what do you know about making love." she asked seriously.

"Probably not enough." he'd only been told that it was how he was made.

"Well then." Sadie said, as she, much to the surprise of Steven, started to take off her shirt. "It's time for a crash course."

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Sadie" Steven asked as his head was firmly nestled in between her legs. He stared head-on at her glistening pink womanhood.

Sadie wanted to do this right. "Yes Steven, I'm sure, just do your best. If not, then we don't have to do this." But, she didn't want to take advantage of his kindness, she wasn't that drunk.

Steven gave it a practice lick, To which Sadie let out a sharp gasp.

"Sadie?" he said worriedly.

"I'm fine, Steven. I've just never done this before." she said as calmly as she could, but her nerves were screaming in pleasure.

Steven decided that it wasn't so bad and pressed on his task of "Helping" his friend. Now, he wasn't exactly sure how this was helpful, but gosh darn it he was prepared to try.

Licking up and down her snatch numerous times, each time causing her to grip her sheet just a little tighter, she was close, she could feel it.

"Steven, I'm close." she said as he worked her over.

"Clos to hwat" He responded, mouth still firmly attached to da pussy.

It seemed that the closeness of his breath and a vibrating tongue was just enough to push her over the edge as she burst on his face, much to his surprise.

Wow, Ok." he said as he reared his head up. "It's. In. My. EYES!" he yelled as he furious wiped his eyes.

Woah, jeez, calm down." Sadie

Whispered, suddenly thankful she lived in the basement. "Let me see."

After a minute, his eyes, while puffy, were alright. Now was the time for stage two of 'Operation: Lay Steven'.

"Alright, Steven, I need you to get undressed, please." She commanded, and to Steven's slight embarrassment, he hesitated for only a second.

"Oh shit." Sadie muttered.

And oh shit, was the only possible way to describe it. There, standing at attention was 'little' Stevie, and he looked an angry red. No doubt from all the blood he was sapping from the more important bodily organs.

"Okay, wow. That's….. That is big." she said casually as Steven approached the bed once more.

"I-is something wrong?" Steven asked, trying to understand this reaction.

"Uh, no. No, it's fine, I'm just…. Trying to wrap my head around this one." she said dismissively. But on the inside, Chaos reigned.

'This will be a stretch, in the most literal sense of the phrase.'

'You will die.'

'It's going to eat you.'

'Bye, bye virginity. Hello, wheelchair.'

'IMPALEMENT!'

Sadie silenced those voices, she has already come this far, if anything, she owed Steven some release.

"Okay, Steven, come here." she said as she spread her legs.

Steven, following her directions, hopped on the bed,in front of her.

"What now?" he asked really unsure of himself, Sadie rolled her eyes.

"Steven, stick your penis into my vagina. " She said slowly, while pointing out the subjects of her sentence.

Steven looked as if this was possibly the most unethical thing he could think of, hundreds of thoughts rushed through his head.

'I pee from here.'

'That small place?'

'Won't this hurt her?'

'It probably won't even fit.'

He pushed those thoughts away, Sadie must know what she's doing, and she still needed his help.

"Just be gentle. " Sadie reminded him.

He breathed deeply, and nods his head.

He pushes his manhood to her entrance, and looks her in the eye, as if waiting for confirmation. She nods gently as if saying yes.

Docking…. 10%

They grunt as if making adjustments to these new feelings, synapses, and sensations.

Docking…. 30%

Sadie breathes heavily as she grips his muscular arm, she's been waiting for this moment.

Docking…. 50%. Error, obstruction detected.

"Sadie?" Steven asked, worried.

"Keep going." she said, horny.

"But-" he began, but was cut short by Sadie, who had sat up to pull him into an open mouth kiss.

As they traded spit, all convictions that Steven had died in his throat. He wasn't sure what this was but it was something and his body was succumbing to this sensation.

Readjusting….

Sadie had willed Steven onto his back, all without breaking contact.

Docking…. 60%. Obstruction cleared.

Sadie gritted her teeth as several tears slipped freely from her eyes. Steven looked on confused until he glanced at the base of his penis, and saw a small stream of blood trickling from her flower. Tears fell from his eyes as he concluded that he must of messed up and hurt her.

As he made to remove her, she placed her hand on his cheek, and offered him a small smile. "I'm fine."

Docking…. 75%. Stabilizing.

She could feel him deep inside her, touching her womb.

"Sadie. " Steven asked. "This feels weird."

"Don't worry, Steven" she commented. This next part is worth it. "

Docking…. 50, 75, 60, 75, 30, 75, 20, 75

"F-u-u-u-u-u-c-c-k!" Sadie uttered between bounces.

"Sadie, I think something's happening." Steven said, with a bizarre mix of pleasure and discomfort.

"Just let it happen, Steven. Just. Let. It. Go." she said through gritted teeth. This was it, she could feel it coming. "I love you Steven, I love you so much!" she gasped as she tightened around him

"I…. Love you too, Sadie~." he moaned as his own orgasm found him.

* * *

"Well, that was fun, right?" Sadie asked Steven as they lay together.

"I'm still not sure what that was." Steven answered with a tired smile. But, while he didn't understand it, it made Sadie happy so he was happy.

As they lay, bodies glistening with sweat, and utterly exhausted. Sadie remembered exactly what was said during this romp.

"Hey, Steven?"

"Yeah?"

"I said a lot of weird things, didn't I?"

"...Yeah."

"A lot of things that I did or didn't mean."

"Yeah?"

"It would be better if we didn't follow through with any of that, right?"

...

...

"Yeah."

* * *

 **Boom, chapter 3. I just want to say that these stories are not in relation to the series or to each other, as far as we're concerned, each one is happening in a different universe. Speaking of Possibilities, a certain duo is next. Keep your eyes open.**


	4. Ruby & Sapphire

**Back to Business**

 **I can't own Steven Universe, my mom won't let me.**

* * *

Such is fate.

Steven sat on the porch of his home/base, he'd just come back from a rather perilous mission with his three caretakers.

Perilous, in that, at some point, he may have, kinda, not really gotten dismembered by a gem monster. But he's okay, he got some spit on there and reattached his arm in time, no biggie.

Well, it was no biggie to him, but the sound of bickering and crying from the inside of his house told another story.

Another classic argument. Amethyst thinks it's her fault even though she didn't do anything, Pearl thinks it's her own fault and Garnet agrees, Pearl is lobbying to get him off the team on account of it being 'too dangerous". Another pivotal moment in his life where they want to do the thinking for him. Classic.

To him, he feels like it was his own fault. Yes, Pearl got ahead of herself and rushed a 9 foot tall gem beast with swords for arms, and yes, he really only got hurt because he was protecting her from a rather fast swing.

…

…

Okay, it was totally Pearl's fault, but mistakes are made and no one is really hurt. What's a few hours of agony if your family didn't get hurt, right? Still, ain't nothing like trying to block an attack, only to realize your arm is on the floor.

'Besides,' He thought as he grazed a finger over some scar tissue on his neck. 'I've had worse.'

Suddenly, his deck began to shake as he heard footfalls running out of his house. When suddenly, a fireball burst from the screen door of the house, paused for a second, and super jumped through the streets of beach city and into the surrounding woods.

…

…

"What?" Steven asked aloud.

"RUBY!" Sapphire shouted as she joined Steven on the deck, tears streamed from her eye as she called after her mate. Steven looked on worriedly. "Hi, Sapphire." he said timidly.

She noticed him, and immediately put up a facade, she calmed herself enough to speak. "Hello, Steven."

Pearl and Amethyst joined them outside, shock and worry evident on their faces.

"That's a wildfire waiting to happen." Amethyst stated blankly.

"She's burning out of control, again!" Pearl exclaimed. "We've got stop her before she destroys the forest, again!"

"No."

"Huh?" everyone looked to Sapphire, who wore a face a steely as ever.

"I'll go alone, most of the possibilities that I'm seeing are detrimental to our lives and this team." she explained. "So, to cut potential…. Injury, I will retrieve Ruby myself."

"but in the state she's in,, you two shouldn't be anywhere near each other." Amethyst retorted.

"Amethyst is right, we need to be careful." Pearl agreed.

"You are the last person I want safety instructions from, Pearl." Sapphire said, coldly.

At this, tears welled in Pearl's eyes as she made a hasty retreat to the base, Amethyst in tow looking back at Sapphire with a hint of malice.

Steven watched after them, noting just how cold that comment was.

* * *

Sapphire floated down to Beach city Proper, and surveyed the damage done by her mate. She silently hoped that she was cognizant enough to had not have started a blaze with her fire.

As she turned to float away, one of her least favorable probabilities came to bloom as a dull thud was heard behind her.

"Steven, go home." she commanded, not looking at him.

"No way, it's my fault things turned out like this, so i'm coming along." he spoke firmly.

"You don't understand, if you go, you could get hurt." she said trying to keep ice out of her voice.

"That only stopped me once, besides if i don't go, you could get hurt." he countered, and he was right. As she thought about confronting Ruby in her current state,  
there were more than 1000 ways it could end in her gem being shattered, whether by debris, blunt trauma, or Ruby herself.

"Steven-"

"Garnet always taught me that if mess something up, it's up to you to clean it." he said as he closed the distance between them. "So, we can find her together or i can meet you there." he said as he broke into a sprint. Sapphire gritted her teeth, of all the predictions this one seemed to be playing out full circle, at this point all Sapphire hoped was that she wasn't rolling the dice with Steven's life.

* * *

Steven and Sapphire moved from the city, and into the forest. some trees bearing singe marks, no doubt from the aura Ruby had around her.

"What happened anyway?" Steven asked abruptly.

"Ruby and I were talking." She answered.

"Abooouuut?"

"You."

"Come on Sapphire, work with me." he pleaded.

Another possibility she wished to avoid, but she told him the truth. "We were discussing your involvement on the team, I felt that we should limit your actions, she thought otherwise."

Though it annoyed Steven that his predictions were correct, he was thankful she was being straight with him.

"So what, Ruby thought that i can stay on the team?"

"No."

"No?"

"Ruby felt as if you should be taken off the team altogether."

"What!?" He exclaimed, it shocked him that she would say that.

"She said..."

~  
'everytime we take him out there, he gets hurt. Have you seen his face? His body? The only way to protect him is to stop sending him on these "Missions" for good!'

"After that we said some things we didn't mean, and here we are." she finished, her pout never leaving her face.

Steven however was more than a little upset. so this really was his fault, Ruby was only mad because of his sloppiness in battle. He cursed himself for every wound he accumulated.

Steven and Sapphire stood on a hill above a freshly made clearing, trees that were once standing lay strewn about the forest floor, burnt to a crisp. in the middle of the clearing a large bonfire could be seen, it seemed to have burnt everything within a 2 yard radius, and it didn't seem to be calming down anytime soon. it could only be Ruby.

"Let's go!" Steven said as he jumped downhill.

"Steven-" Sapphire said hovering after him, they were down to 4 possibilities: she dies, he dies, Ruby dies, or they all somehow bite the dust, unfavorable odds indeed.

Steven landed 10 feet away from the enormous blaze, he felt the warmth of it on his face and body. "Ruby!" he cried out.

The fire reacted to his voice by expanding outward, singing his clothes slightly, but he was undeterred and stood his ground.

"GET OUTTA HERE, STEVEN!" Ruby bellowed from inside the fire.

"Ruby, Sapphire told me how you feel, I came to say-"

"Ruby!" Sapphire interrupted.

"Sapphire! You brought him here?! IT'S LIKE YOU CAN'T EVEN CONTROL YOURSELF!"

"I didn't bring him, he came regardless of my warning." she said with venom dripping into her tone. "Of course he'd be worried, you created a conflagration by the power of anger alone."

"Hey, you guys?" Steven tried to interject.

"THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT. " Ruby's voice came.

"It is the point." Sapphire said blankly.

"SAPPHIRE, GET HIM OUTTA HERE!"

"Or what? What will you do if I don't?" Sapphire egged. "Are you going to kill me? Him? Tell me now!"

As Steven watched cold space mom argue with the bonfire that was hot space mom, he realized that they were about to come to blows.

"SAPPHIRE, SO HELP ME I'LL-"

"What? Do it, you don't have the gull."

To this, Ruby exploded. No I mean literally exploded outward with fire and flame. Sapphire, with no time to flee, embraced her fate and closed her eye as the flames shot forward in relative quickness.

She waited, and while she felt the heat, the burning sensation eluded her. Curious, she opened her eye. Only to have tears fall from it seconds later as it widened.

Steven surmised that this was possibly the most intense and liberal pain he'd ever felt, even with his enhanced durability. He stood in front of Sapphire as the flames licked his skin, it occurred to him that he was fast enough to outrun the blast, and so was Sapphire for that matter. And while he was grateful that he wasn't most men, as most men would be reduced to ashes right about now, it still hurt a lot.

The fire died down, almost as quick as it flared up. Steven kneeled.

"Steven!" Came the voices of Sapphire and Ruby as they rushed to his aid.

"Please, no, no, no-" as Sapphire checked his vitals.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod-" came Ruby as she checked his closed eyes.

Soon they sighed as he did have a pulse, and his eyes hadn't melted, but they shared one look at each other and all bets were off.

"This is all your fault." Sapphire said frozen venom accumulating in her voice as her face lit up with veiled anger.

"S-sapphire?" Ruby said, fear freezing her voice over as she backed away from her mate. "Waitwaitwaitwait i-i'm sorry, I was justtryingtoprotect-

"Trying to PROTECT!?" Sapphire yelled. "How is this protecting him?" she said as she floated closer, hands ablaze with ice magic.

"nononono you don't understand, i didn't mean it. Sapphy, I-"

"Don't you "Sapphy" me. if he dies, I'll- I'll-" her voice broke as she closed the gap between herself and Ruby and prepared to attack, a pair of large arms wrapped them both into a big, but gentle hug.

"I… I know I haven't been too careful when it comes to fighting, but I'll do better, I swear. If you want me to stop going on missions for a while, that's fine too." Ruby and Sapphire heard, they heard a sniffle as tears fell on their brows. "So please… please stop fighting." he said embracing them even tighter.

Sapphire and Ruby exchanged glances before tears welled up in both their eyes/eye, they embrace Steven back, in the middle of a crater caused by nothing less than a detonation of anger.

Sapphire finally made sense of the probabilities she saw, shetc only saw terrible outcomes rather than believing in Steven. A terrible mistake.

But hey, you know what they say.

Such is fate.

* * *

 **Short but sweet, you know how it is.**

 **Comment the next victim**


	5. Yellow Diamond

**WOAH, WOAH, ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS READY FOR A RIDE? NO? TOO FUCKIN' BAD.**

* * *

 **Yellow Diamond**

"ALERT, ALERT, SUBJECT 7673V2 HAS ESCAPED CONFINEMENT!" the alarm blared.

"Perfect." Yellow Diamond sighed as she called for her pearl unit.

* * *

-Last Week-

It took about 5 space-years, but the journey to earth had been particularly uneventful, but the act that spurred this journey had been branded into her mind.

"YOU CLOD!" It still rang in her mind, such insolence had been unheard of amongst any of her subordinates. As it was possibly the second time she'd been so utterly disrespected, and on the same planet, no less, it was like gems who were sent to earth suddenly developed a caustic attitude, and as she didn't let Rose's rebellion go, she wasn't about to let this Peridot unit go unpunished.

At first she assumed she had got there just in time for the cluster to hatch and destroy that damned planet, and she would catch the Peridot fleeing from the dying world in some sort of craft. So she waited, and waited, and waited, and wait-WHY IS NOTHING HAPPENING?

She waited for upwards to a space-month for the cluster to doom the little mud-world. But it was off schedule by 13 earth years..

What could've delayed the cluster, it's a super weapon unlike any homeworld had seen or made, "virtually" unstoppable, she had to find out.

As she entered Earth's atmosphere, she used her personal warp device to warp on planet to the defunct galaxy warp, she took stock of the sorry state it was in, utterly destroyed. Strange as it was she warped around to different locations, but they seemed all but barren.

Finally, she warped to a base that seemed like an odd structure, made entirely out of wood and facilitated by odd amenities, shrinking down to a comfortable level, she surveyed the small cottage and the things thereof, for a gem base, it looked awfully man-made, not unlike the early humans from before the war.

As she looked around, she heard the door open, and snapped towards a man of sort entering the structure with some type of bags in hand, she was upon him in seconds, though this was a rebel planet, it is unspeakable for humans to enter these places. She reached and grasped his throat, holding him aloft as if he weighed nothing having him drop the bags and their contents. She looked him over. A end-aged human seeming to suffer from balding on his gray-laden head.

"Who are you?" she bellowed, she received gurgling in return alerting her to the tightness of her grip, which she loosened to allow speech.

As she loosened the grip, a single word exhaled from his throat.

"STEVEN!" he called out.

A cohort, did he honestly think anyone could help-

Just then, an absolutely massive human burst through the doorframe and rested his eyes upon her, he scowled and took a defensive stance.

"Yellow Diamond." he grumbled out, she was taken aback, she assumed that not many humans alive were aware of who she was. "Let my dad go." he said.

This human presumed to order her, Yellow Diamond. She abides, if not only to turn her full attention towards the newcomer. He looked very similar to the previous human, larger, but stout in composition. Not balding, in fact, his mane was wild and unkempt (nappy) curls, wounds marked his face and arms, a warrior? Around his neck, a string of gems, 7 in number.

"What are you doing here, human?" she asks, contempt saturating her voice.

"I live here." he said, walking towards the counter and sitting his belongings on it.

"Your name?" she asks again, if only to know who dared command her.

"Steven." he states simply, taking things out of his pocket. "Dad, leave."

The 'dad' complies and stumbles through the busted doorway.

"This temple's caretakers?"

"Hmph, long gone." He said as he removed his necklace. "They were destroyed in an accident."

"Was a Peridot among them?"

"Unfortunately." Off came the wrist-device,

She hesitated for a minute.

"The Cluster?" She practically whispered.

"We stopped it." He said as he pulled his hair into a quick ponytail. Yellow Diamond thought on this information.

'Alright, the Peridot escaped my grasp, but Earth is still here, that is still a prob-'

"Are you here to destroy the Earth?" He said facing her, sword in hand, he seemed to loom over her, as he inched closer.

BUT THAT SWORD! A pale red blade, with floral inlay.

"Rose Quartz's cutlass? YOU!" She bellowed, Rose was an enemy, hated indeed. But to have some human desecrate the blade, unforgivable. "Unhand that weapon, human." She sneered.

"You'll have to take it from me." He said with a flourish of the blade. As soon as the word 'me' left his mouth, she was upon him with a broadsword of similar composition.

She drew the blade back for an overhead slice, which he parried with his blade, he thought to cleave her neck as he quickly tilted the blade into a blade slice, to which she seemed to phase out of the way and above him, a larger overhead strike, splintering the wood where Steven had rolled away from. A dangerous dance began within the small abode, Yellow Diamond slashed at the "Steven's" legs only for the human to jump, thinking she had the upper hand, she turned to slash at his airborne torso only to meet his sword as his hand gripped the ceiling. He kicked, she blocked with the blade and skid back as he released his grip.

"Such skill." She said in disbelief. "And who has taught you to wield this blade, human?" She asked as they circled each other.

"Would you laugh if i told you a Pearl taught me?" He said as he slashed at where she was, cutting his sofa in half, he's right though, she would've laughed if it seemed appropriate.

She appeared behind him, sword in a downward stabbing motion, though he sensed and reacted, using his hair to spin-dash to the side and delivering a slash of his own. She turned quickly to deliver another blow only to find him.

"Though an Amethyst had a hand in it as well." He continued as Yellow Diamond retreated, but Steven pressed, ramming against her and pushing her back.

"A Ruby-" He began as he dodged a swipe with a backflip "and a Sapphire were big helps." Uttered as he kicked off the ceiling mid-flip and assailed her with a strong downward slash forcing her to a knee. "I've learned a lot from them, and it was all to stop you." He explained.

Good swordplay, this was one of the most exceptional beings Yellow Diamond had ever had the pleasure of fighting, and that was a very high bar to pass, but there was a planet to destroy and this couldn't last forever…. It was time to get serious.

* * *

Greg pulled around the small crowd in his van, a ruckus from inside the temple had drawn local law enforcement, first responders, and other Beach City residents. He leapt from the car, 12 gauge shotgun in hand, only to be stopped by a cop.

"Greg, Stay away from this one." The cop said, but Greg wasn't having it.

"That's my son in there, I've gotta do some-"

Just then the roof of the gem temple burst open and something flew from it and landed in front of the crowd. As the dust settled, Greg saw that it was in fact his son, and ran towards his son despite the cop's warning.

"STEVEN!"

Soon the crowd circled around Steven, paramedics on scene as soon as they saw him fall.

"Dad?" Steven wheezed.

"I'm here." He said as he gripped his son's hand.

"Get them out of here." Steven said as he struggled to his feet, but immediately fell to his knees. "I can't beat her, she's stronger than anything i've fought before."

Yellow Diamond calmly descended the stairs of the home and strode ever closer to the circle.

"Is that one, the only guardian of Earth, if I had known that i would've invaded myse-" She was silenced by a shotgun blast that pushed her back. Stunned evermore when Greg racked the shotgun and fired again, this police must've found their footing because they too started firing on the woman as well.

It wasn't much, but for a fraction of a minute these humans had earned just a fledgeling of Yellow Diamond's respect, even now they struggle in her grasp.

'Too bad they all have to die.' She thought to herself as she charged a powerful bolt through her saber.

It loosed, flying toward the crowd. It would kill everyone.

"NO!" Steven bellowed as he jumped to the front of the crowd and erected the biggest shield he could muster in the last second.

*BOOM*

The dust settles, but the shield failed. People lie in piles, groaning, appendages bent in unnatural angles. Yellow Diamond is taken aback, how had anyone survived that, they should all be vapor. She toured the bodies in search for "Steven", When she found him, face down, clothing in tatters, she strode over. She waited.

And waited

And waite-

*GRRRROAAAAANNNNN*

Still alive. Hmph, she'd have to end this, she rolled him over only to be shocked/stunned/disgusted/intrigued/confused ← in this order as she gazed at his stomach where a circular pink gem set snuggly.

Inconceivable, unethical, fukken gross. This was possibly one of the weirdest things she'd ever seen, and she had thought of the concept for the cluster.

But this, is this what Rose was doing on Earth? Is this some kind of experiment?

She flinched when a hand grasped her ankle.

"Don't hurt him."

She glanced down to see 'Dad' grasping her leg, These humans aren't anything if not resilient. She turned away from Steven and regarded this 'Dad' Character.

"Listen, Dad."

*Cough* *Cough* "It's Greg."

She Scowled. "All right, 'Greg', this human must be some kin to you, so you'll explain." She said as she placed him on his feet. "Where did he get the gem?"

Greg sighed heavily. "His mother."

"Mother?"

"A Gem, Rose Quartz. " Greg said in measured words as her eyes widened in disgust. "She gave up her physical form to make my son, I raised him with 4 Gems she left behind."

"Her army?" she asked.

"If you mean the Crystal Gems, they've been gone for at least 8 years." he explained, depression seeping into his voice. "A corrupted gem did them in, they went into their gems and never came out."

Hmm, curious.

The boy, he manifested a shield. Unheard of, but interesting. Such things have happened before, but never with a human, and other beings rarely make it to maturity, when it does happens all Gem abilities seem to be non-existent. This boy, he must be seized.

"He's coming with me." she said, walking towards the downed man. She heard a clicking sound from behind her, she looked back to see the "greg" with another kinetic device in his hand.

"I'm sure I can't do much of anything, to be honest, I've always feared the Gems in a way." he said as he leveled his .357 at her head. "As for you taking my son, believe me when I say 'over my dead body'." he growled out, squeezing six shots slowly, each finding a place on her forehead, flea bites to her, but bites nonetheless, he reloads, rounds falling out of the chamber as he does as he does it as fast as he can.

Again, such tenacity, as much as she hated humans, she admitted their courage, though overshadowed by uselessness, was commendable. She had built armies with her sisters, and cowardice was a constant problem amongst her ranks, the cannon fodder of her forces often abandoned their posts, deserted, and had to be tried for treason. These humans, however, were resilient in their little lives. She levels her sword towards him and prepares to strike.

'They would've made perfect slaves.' she thought as she strode over to him, she stood in front of him, his weapon aimed but making a clicking sound as he pulled its trigger.

She sliced down only meet a pink hard-light shield.

"Our fight isn't over." she heard from behind her.

She turned and spied 'Steven' on his feet, hair seeming to billow about in the wind and eyes ablaze with a pink aura, in this moment he had been a splitting image of Rose, she wondered if this had been the desired effect Rose strived for, or at least she did until he appeared in front of her from over 45 meters, and brought his sword down where she had been. She hovered a few feet in the air above him before crashing down with a punch, kicking up dust as she did.

When settled, the dust revealed an angry Steven who had caught her hand, he gripped, as if trying to break the appendage. She winced at the pressure, but no damage was done as they locked fingers and struggled for the upper hand.

"Strong, but ineffective." she said as she grappled with him. "You can't possibly match the strength of a diamond, such things are-"

She was silenced by a massive headbutt, that blurred her vision, she eyed him quizzically as a dull pain permeates her forehead, this must have been the first time in a long time since someone ever hit her, she was sufficiently upset.

"You INSOLENT!"

Now enraged, she fired back with a knee to his stomach, causing him to gasp, but he still held his ground, suddenly she grew in size, increasing her mass steadily until she was too big to stand toe to toe with.

"DISGUSTING!"

She grew to be the size of Alexandrite in seconds as she deigns to crush him underfoot. He aptly dodges each step as he makes his way down the beach.

"WORM!" she bellows as she finally catches him with a kick, he skitters across the sand, his right arm lies beside him useless, but he leaps up seemingly unharmed. He breaks into a dead sprint kicking up a gust of sand behind him.

She prepares to crush him underfoot, but this form is too slow to catch him, she misses him by inches as he jumps on her foot and crawls up, she sweeps him off with her arm and for a moment she can't find him, until she feels a tug on her shoulder, she has a bit of time before she sees him crashing into her cheek head first, staggering her.

She stumbles backwards, covering her face as she feels him jump around her, letting punches loose whenever he could, she then feels him on top of her head, and then he's gone. She looks around, unsure of where he was.

"Hey!" she hears from above, she looks up to see him barreling down shield first, he hits her forehead with a thud, sending her reeling backwards as she falls, unfortunately, on the wharf, taking a chunk of it off as she falls and lies there.

"Impossible." she uttered, as her body unconsciously shrunk, she couldn't maintain her size with the stress on her form, she laid under the rubble, until she heard a shift, planks being pulled off of her, and as the last plank fell away, there stood Steven with his sword beside him, he eyed her battered form, and plucked his sword from the sand, he made to hold it with both hands, but had belatedly realized his shoulder was dislocated, as he focused on popping his arm back in place, she struggled to regain her strength and react in vain, for now he stood over her sword aimed at her gem, he stood like that for a while, sword dangling above her.

'What was he waiting for?' she thought as she looked him in the eye, she figured he would just finish it quickly, surely he knew if he allowed her to gain her power back she'd crush him. But, as she looked in his eyes, she saw the unexpected, fear.

She realized then what the problem was. "You've never destroyed anyone before." she said more to herself than to him, he seemed to struggle to either plunge the sword into her, or keep from killing her in the first place. "Did the Crystal Gems never show you how to take a life?" she asked dryly.

"S-SHUT UP!" he boomed, obviously scared, but she was right, the Crystal Gems never killed anyone in front of him, he'd bubbled a lot of Gems, but he'd never killed anyone. His whole body was screaming at him to kill her and be done with it, but he couldn't cross that line.

"You're evil, I'm sure of that." he began. "All the gems you and yours killed in the war, every world that has died before and since would welcome you to the next life, I really should kill you, I know it, but-" he paused as he his sword hovered dangerously close to her gem. She felt drops of water on her face, was he crying?

"Why?" he asked as he prepared to thrust down "I knew this day would come, but WHY!?" he yelled as he thrust into the plank inches away from her form. "Why couldn't you just leave us alone?" his aura dissipated, he stood like that for a bit.

Just then a form tackled him from the side, followed by 6 or 7 more in that direction, she lifted her head to see her quartz soldiers battling with Steven a couple of yards away.

"MY DIAMOND!" came her Pearl unit rushing towards her, she and her personal Quartz soldiers are the only ones to ever see her like this before.

* * *

Steven fought with the quartz warriors, as they attempted to take him down.

"Die, human!" a Citrine bellowed as she came down on him with her hammer, she was shocked to meet his shield. "What?" she said before she bounced off with a grunt, and got a foot to the chest. Killing was out of the question, but this… this he could do.

He battled back against the 5 gems, pushing and striking where he could, he smashed his shield into the head of a Ametrine that got too close, as he turned around, his eyes were fixated on Rose Quartz running full tilt towards him, visions of his mother filled his vision. "Mo-" was all he could say as the Rose summoned a mace and swung for the fences, hitting his side and sending him to the sand. He attempted to rise, but was met by more Gems to restrain him, though he struggled in their grasp.

He looked to see Yellow Pearl striding over with death in her eyes and a spear, not unlike his Pearl, in hand. She put the tip to his exposed throat.

"You wretch, you dare harm her majesty." she said as she began to draw a line.

"Halt." Came Yellow Diamond as she walked to the scene "I gave no such order, he is not to be harmed."

"But, My Diamond this lowly human-"

"Silence, he is no ordinary human." she said as she gestured for the quartzes to stand him up, it was then that they notices the gem on his belly, a gasp fell over the gems. "He comes with us."

Greg watched as they loaded his son onto some sort of craft from behind some rubble, he watched as he reloaded his shotgun that he dropped.

'Over my dead body' he thought as he vaulted the rubble and leveled his shotgun at Yellow Diamond, but he caught eyes with his son, and he saw him mouth something as the pod bay door slowly closed.

*I'll come back*

Greg lowered his shotgun with tears in his eyes as he dropped to his knees, as the ship took off, he couldn't even protect his son.

"Ma'am, the Earth?" YD's Pearl asked.

"Leave it, i'm done with that rock." Yellow Diamond said as she resumed her larger form and sat down.

* * *

-Present-

That was a week ago, since then he's broken out and been subdued 12 times.

Yellow Diamond won't let her crew know it, but she fears that the boy may one day be stronger than her in terms of resolve, and should that day ever come, he will surely come for her head.

'I will kill him before that time comes.' she assured herself.

For now she decided he'd come back in a pod and be kept under wraps, she wasn't so blind as to suggest that Rose didn't have any sympathizers on homeworld, but she had other plans for him, for now he was just another human, poorly trained and all, but with a bit of work on the part of the torturer's corps, he'll make a fine new general.

* * *

-On Earth-

Rose's fountain.

Despite being untended didn't seem to have the same growth problem as before, it was a bit overgrown but the fountain was partially operational.

The warp pad lit up, and a tired, withered Greg stepped off of it, he had been here thrice before, once with Rose, and twice with Steven and the Gems, both wereseverely injured. He surveyed the place, and remember the last time.

"Steven, it's over." Greg said to his son.

Steven sat there furiously dunking the cracked gems of Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst, Jasper, Peridot, and Lapis; into the water.

"THIS WILL WORK, IT HAS TO WORK!" Steven cried as he cried tears and licked the Gems simultaneously, hoping that with the water they would come back to him.

12 years ago, they left, leaving a sad, and bitter son behind them. He truly had never been the same after that. His radiant smile and optimism: gone.

Greg pulled Steven's necklace from his coat pocket and inspected the 7 gems, each clasp and holder, hand-crafted by Steven himself to hold that which he loves, Greg looked at the stones in the clasps and saw that they were meticulously polished, possibly every day and night, a habit that even in Steven's state, he couldn't shake, maybe it's the one hope he held onto.

Greg strolled up to the edge of the fountain and looked in, despite the growth around it, the water was still pristine and clear.

"I need you guys now more than ever." he said as he looked at the Gems.

He carelessly threw them in the water and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Eventually he gave up, they weren't coming back from that, he figured it was worth a shot, but he was being foolish. As he stepped onto the warp pad and blew the whistle he eyed the fountain warily as he left, hoping something magical would happen, but as the fountain disappeared and his eyes were filled with blue light, he found that the miracles in his life were gone, and now he was truly alone.

It hurt.

 **Fin.**

* * *

-3 years later-

The fountain had again been overtaken by thorn bushes, and since then the water has turned murky, to the outsider, it looked as if it was on its last legs as the thorn bushes slowly drunk the water and clogged the well.

Suddenly a burst of light came from the bottom of the well, and a suddenly as it began it ended.

All was still, until a small green hand burst from below and grasped the edge of the fountain, followed swiftly by a panicked green face.

"Watch out!" she belatedly yelled to no-one, she took stock of her environment, weren't they in some type of cave formation, she gathered her wits and spake thusly:

"What the clod?"

 **FIN?**

* * *

 **HIATUS: BROKEN, YA'LL JUST WITNESSED THE START OF SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL.**


	6. Jenny Pizza

**I know i've been awol, but i promise that once i settle a few life problems, i'll be posting and writing more. You wouldn't believe how many chapters i've started on but havent had the time to sit down and finish.**

 **(Disclaimer) I made an OC, don't worry, its not a shitty Self-insert, besides, its a girl. But make no mistake, She's gonna do something way wild in this chapter.**

 **Rebbecca owns most of this shit, and i don't own any of it (Do I stil have to do this)**

* * *

Party.

Usually, that was the only word she needed to hear. Driving down the highway, her small pizza-themed car going surprisingly fast amongst the forestry and asphalt, she took in the sweet air of Spring, and she loved it, nothing could ever make her happier.

Spring break has arrived for Jenny Pizza, two years at WDU (West Delmarva Uni) and her hard work has paid off….. Well the hard work of several geeks she paid to do her assignments has paid off, and she's free for the week, and with great luck, this also happens to be the week of a certain someone's DJ debut (barring that time his crusty, old biological father showed up with crappy drinks) and she wasn't gonna miss this for the world.

She thought of her friends, and their activities. Buck had gone off to law school. I know, right? Apparently his father had insisted on him going so that he could "take up his mantle as mayor" or whatever. But to his pride, he's been taking it seriously. So sadly, he probably won't make it to Sourcream's show. He said that he "might if the night was right".

She pulled into the parking lot of the boardwalk, and took survey, no changes in three years, this place, as much as she loved it, was always lackluster. That, she decided, will never change. As she walked the boardwalk on this Friday afternoon, people smiled and waved, old acquaintances from before she went off to college; high school kids.

She opened the door to her father's eatery, and saw a pretty lax scene, empty seats and tables, odd, even for her father's place.

"Jenny!" her sister exclaimed from the register, Kiki all but vaulted over the counter to secure a hug from her sister. "Why didn't you call?"

"And risk not surprising my favorite sister? No way!" Jenny replied.

"Jenny! Is that you?" her father yelled from the kitchen, obviously hard at work.

"Yes, daddy."

"It is good to hear from you, I would come out there and greet you, but I have accidentally started a grease fire." He said as she just now noticed the smoke billowing to the ceiling. "Mama, baking soda, no water!" He yelled as a fireball erupted just behind the counter.

"Things seem pretty….. Hectic." Jenny said as her sister released her, they both made a beeline to the kitchen to offer assistance.

"Well, we've been trying to stay on top of orders, and it's getting to be a bit much." Kiki explained. Jenny however, recalled the barrenness of the dining area.

"Maybe you guys should get some fresh air, all this smoke got you hallucinating." she said regarding the room before her. "It's a ghost town in there."

"That's not what we mean." her sister began. "I mean lately there have been more deliveries than anything, it's getting hard to keep up with our new delivery guy."

"What, is he too slow?" Jenny asked, to which the Pizza family looked tiredly.

"No, he is too fast." Nana replied. "Kofi said he had wanted to branch our business out further than Beach City, and in his hubris, now has customers in Empire City." shooting Kofi an uncharacteristic glare.

"Mama, It is good for business." he pleaded.

"Eh heh? And how good for business will it be if I break my back, making pizzas for you, eh?" Nana said, turning her back on her son.

"Wait, wait, wait." Kiki began. "Empire City? Who can even get there in an hour, let alone 30 min-" Just then, the a sound akin to the sound barrier breaking erupted from outside, shaking the restaurant's foundation. The new delivery guy burst through the door.

"I saw smoke." Steven said with a handful spit. "Anybody hurt? Burns? Cuts?" he said making his way to the kitchen.

"I've got- Jenny?" he looked at her quizzically, She looked at him, eye'd him over for a bit.

"S-Steven?" she stuttered, he gave a hearty chuckle.

"Yeah, that's the standard reaction." he said. "I didn't know you were back in town."

"I- uhh, just got back." She said. "You seem…. Different."

"Why thank you, shampoo and conditioner is how I got it so bouncy." he said, jokingly patting his Rose-like curls, as he walked past her and into the kitchen. He immediately gets to work trying to stop the smoke and snuff the fire.

"I know, right?" Kiki said as she joined her sister in the dining area. "We came up with the idea when he and I went jogging one morning. I thought that since you and the car were gone, we'd probably need some extra help around here."

"And little, pudgy Steven was the answer?" she looked at her sister, sarcasm embedded in her voice.

"To be fair, he wasn't little or pudgy when we raced." Kiki corrected. They watch as Steven picks up the flaming pan in the kitchen and bubble it, he licks his hands, and begins to make the bubble smaller around the pan, depriving it of oxygen.

"So how long has he been like this?" Jenny asked.

"He's like 20-something now…" Kiki did the math. "So, two years?" she said with a shrug.

"Really?" Jenny asked again, to which Kiki just nods. She watches as he begins to go over what happened with Kofi, Had that much time really passed? She remembered a picture Kiki sent about 3 years ago and he looked about the same as he used to, puberty must of beat him over the head with a brick.

Then she had a thought, she'd been feeling a bit lonely since Buck wasn't here, and Sourcream was probably going to be DJ-ing all night, it was his debut. She'd hung out with Steven before, but they never really could take him anywhere on account of him looking 8 years old for as long as they knew him. But now, she could take him anywhere and she didn't have to be alone.

* * *

She stuck around for a bit, she still remembered how to prepare a pizza, it was like riding a bike… if the bike was a pizza. Closing time came soon after, she thanked God that they were a pizzeria, and not a fast food place. Jenny stood on the side of the building, she had been waiting a bit, she didn't know why, but she felt weird about this, she knew Steven, she didn't understand why she felt this way, she was just asking him out, she wasn't asking him "Out".

'He's Steven, he's approachable.' she thought as a bell sounded, clueing her in, to Steven leaving the establishment.

"Bye, Kiki! Bye, Kofi! Bye, Nana!" he said quickly, exiting the place.

'It's now or never.' she thought as she walked up behind him.

"Hey, Steven." she said nigh-seductively, she asked herself why she said it like that, but drew a blank.

"Hey, Jenny." he said excitedly. "Waiting on something?" he asked as he slowed his pace to a stroll.

"You, actually." she said as she caught up, as she got up close she viewed his almost alien face, marked with scars.

"Me, what for?"

She steeled herself for some reason, and asked.

"Just wondering if you'd like to head to a party with me?" she asked quietly.

"A party? Sounds wonderful, what day?" he asked immediately.

"Um, Right now." she said simply. Steven looked at her as if she'd grown an extra head.

"Right.. Now?" he said slowly. "But it's 11:00 PM, it's dream o' clock." he said with a chuckle. She knew she'd have to sell it a bit more.

"Come on, it'll be Fun~." she said in a singsong voice 'That's selling it, Jenny?' she scolded herself for reasons unbeknownst to her.

"Hmm-" he hummed. "I do like fun." he said thoughtfully.

….

….

"Okay." he said with a shrug.

She, strangely enough, celebrated in her mind. "Cool, wanna go now?" she asked as they crossed the beach to his home.

"Gotta change first, I've been running all day." he said sniffing himself. "Whew, maybe catch a shower too." he said, grimacing at the smell.

"Alright, want me to wait for you here?" she asked as they made it to the front door.

"Nah, it's fine if you wanna come in." he said simply opening it, as it wasn't locked. "The Gems are in the temple, and it's a bit cold." he held the door for her.

His house hadn't changed, even from 7 years ago, it seemed nothing had changed all.

"Have a seat." he said. "I'll catch a shower and be right out." he snagged some clothes from his dresser and entered the bathroom.

Jenny took a seat on his couch, comfy. Not a lot of people sat on this couch, she supposed. It was too soft, almost as if it was still freshly store-bought.

She heard the shower start up, and she heard him step in, close the curtains, and use it. She sat and waited, nothing really catching her eye, she looked to the door impatiently, wanting to see Sourcream, or to at least show up.

Her eyes trailed to the picture above the door, the woman with pink hair. Rose, she thinks she heard Steven call her, his mother.

Her father explained that she had been here when he first opened the shop with Nana when he was a kid, she'd looked the same for all 42 years he'd been alive. Nana claimed to have been good friends with her in the 70s.

She looked at her, and thought of Steven and how similar they looked in comparison, almost like twins.

"He's beautiful." she says to herself.

...

…

Wut?

"SHE'S BEAUTIFUL." She blurts out, to no one in particular. "She's beautiful, is what I meant to say."

* * *

After a bit, the shower stopped and the door opened, out came a freshly clothed Steven, mane still wet from the shower.

"Are you ready, Jenny!" Steven said, clad in a larger version of his OG shirt w/red flannel and jeans with boots. She wondered about the boots for a second, but dismissed it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said. "Just gotta make it back to the car." she said, walking out the door.

She made it to the steps only to be scooped up. "I'll help." he said simply as he leapt into the sky with a mighty push. "Where to?"

She tried not to scream, she really did, but-

"AHAAAHAHHHHHAHAHHHHHH!"

It just wasn't in the cards.

She continued the ear onslaught, eyes closed, just short of flailing wildly.

"Jenny, Jenny- it's alright." Steven said slowly. "It's okay, we're here."

Her screaming died down just a bit for her to open her eyes and see, they were behind the Big Donut, next to her car.

"Oh….." was all she said as Steven put her down, her foot touched the ground and faltered, causing Steven to hold her a bit close, she blushes and rights herself without further help. "That was something… Special." she said, not able to find the words for the terror she experienced

"Sorry, Jenny." He says, genuine sadness in his voice. "I didn't know you were afraid of heights."

"I'M NOT!" She blurted out again. "I-I just wasn't ready is all, we can do it again." she said feeling foolhardy. In truth, she'd never truly been good with heights, Roller Coasters, Planes, Bridges even, all were problematic to Jenny.

"Are you sure?" Steven asked.

'No.' "Yes." she answers despite how she actually feels.

"Alright, If you want, I'll be extra careful on the landings, I am used to carrying Pizzas." his pun is as solid as he is, she weirdly notes. As she mounts that young man (that came out wrong), she closes her eyes and tucks herself close to his chest, as he holds her like most people would hold a baby.

She doesn't hear him jump, but she does feel the near G force winds push past her face, as he reaches the apex of his jump, the wind stops, and her unconscious mind convinces her she must be on the ground. She peels her eyes open, and gets an unpleasant sight. Or at least it would have been, if the sight she saw wasn't so beautiful. The entirety of beach city is visible to her, the Ferris wheel lights and Funland, the boardwalk, the town proper. All was beautiful in its own way.

"Woah~" she utters silently.

Steven chuckles. "It's always a treat to be up here."

This was a treat, a treat she'd like to savor, but she remembered that there was a reason why they were up here in the first place.

As she surveyed the land, she peered off into the mountains, and the myriad of lights emanating from what looks to be a clearing, It must have been the party.

"There, Steven." she says, pointing to the party.

"Huh, oh right." he says, snapping out of his stupor. They began to fall a bit faster, gliding a bit towards the party. She's comfortable, for the first time in forever, she isn't afraid of such a height, she's happy.

As they approach, they hear Sourcream's music kick up. His mix changing tempo more than once.

"Where should we land?" Steven asked.

Jenny thought on it, Steven was very low-key, he's not as flashy as you'd think people with his power would be.

"Let's make a scene."

* * *

Caroline Pratchet was bored, this party, the people here, they were boring. She was of average size, not big enough to be called fat, and not small enough to be called skinny, her long hair flowing from her scalp, it itself dyed an outrageous teal color at the ends. She'd been invited out here by a friend, who was boring, and they'd separated since then. She ran her fingers through her auburn hair in an attempt to express how bored she was to someone, anyone who was interesting.

Just then, a Chorus of Ooo's and Aah's erupted from the crowd as people looked to the sky, she looked up to see some type of balloon float to earth. Intrigued, she watched it a while, she began to realize that this was no balloon, but a person.

The DJ, Sourcream, stopped mixing to see what was up, his face lit up as he reached for his mic.

"Alright~, The eagle has landed." he said simply, dropping bass as the party explodes from the theatrics.

The guy lands almost daintily, and as he puts down the girl he's with, she notices that it's Jenny Pizza, whom she thinks is a total bitch. But, putting that aside, she views the boy, and is, overall, impressed. He's thick, which inexplicably happens to be her fetish, the fact that he's with Jenny may or may not be a problem at all. She could do this. This was interesting.

* * *

"SOURCREAM!" Jenny said, approaching the booth, he sees her, and steps away from his equipment to reciprocate the hug she was no doubt going to give him.

She inspected him, he'd changed very little, but was sporting some nice stubble.

"Look at 'chu, my little man is all grown up." she said playfully yanking his few chin hairs. "This is awesome, how'd you even set this up."

"Pretty sweet, right. It took me a while to get everything together, but I finally caught a sponsor." he explains, shifting his focus back to the table long enough to set up a new track.

"How?"

"What? Steven didn't tell you?" he asked.

"Tell me what?"

"With my dad out of the picture, I was pretty bummed having lost the better equipment that came with that crappy soda." he explained, strangely solemn. "But, Dad wasn't the only one in the music biz, Mr. Universe actually was a big help in getting me this sponsor."

"I thought he was washed up and old." Jenny interjected.

"Yeah, me too, but apparently when he was young, he was friends with some 'Blue Bovine' guys back in the day."

"The energy drink?"

"Yeah, apparently he coined the phrase 'It makes you fly' at a bar with those guys, they brought it back to the higher-ups, and the rest is history. All it took was calling in that favor." he said, dropping the beat into another mix.

"Wow…." was all she could say. "You're luckier than most."

"Yep, and it's all thanks to Steven." he beamed, setting up a new song.

"Huh?"

* * *

Caroline watched his every move as he danced, for a fat kid he sure moved well, almost as graceful as an elf.

She watched him make his way over to a nearby wall and sit down, It's now or never.

She adjusts her shirt to account for her ample bosom. She adjusts her skirt, it being tight, and stopped at the knee. She reapplies her ruby-red lipstick and saunters over to him.

He almost doesn't realize she's standing in front of him, but he notices and greets her accordingly.

"Hey~" she says, her voice lust filled and deep.

"Hi!" he says, his voice enthusiastic and hopeful. He jumps to his feet, lands daintily again, and extends a hand. "I'm Steven."

She frowns slightly, this turn of events throwing her off slightly, but she quickly recovers and follows through with the handshake. "Caroline." she answers plainly. As she shakes his hand, it occurs to just how large the boy is, he takes her hand in his, and engulfs it as if she was a child, but what surprises her is how soft his skin is. Most boys she catches like this have hands that are clammy and cold when talking to her, a major turn-off but she handles her business. This one is different, his gentle, warm hand almost cradling her digits.

"So, nice party, huh?" he says, trying to resume conversation.

"Hm, oh yes, a little boring if you ask me." she says feigning boredom as to not seem too interested in him.

"Oh, well, I wouldn't know, this is the first time i've really been to a party like this."

Her eyes shone for a split second. She didn't know he was a party virgin. "Really? A cute boy like you?"

He chuckles, something she decided was one of the cutest things she'd heard in a long time. "Well, alone, I guess, I have been to a party like this before with a friend of mine." he explained. "She and I were together." he said pertaining to the first time he and Connie fused.

"Oh." she muttered dejectedly, misunderstanding his meaning. "Are you still seeing her?"

"Nah, we fell apart." he said, alluding to when Stevonnie first split. "But we're still friends."

"Oh." she said hopefully, misunderstanding him further. "Hmph, well. Her loss, amirite?" she said, scooting a bit closer to him on the wall. "Now, I get to have you all to myself." she said, closing the distance and snuggling quite close to him.

"Yeah." he says without thinking.

,,,,

,,,,

,,,,

"What?"

Jenny decided that Sourcream was a pretty good DJ, as while he was talking to her, his hands were still firmly attached to a soundboard as he freestyled a track while carrying a conversation.

"Yeah, It was Steven who pointed his dad in my direction, We needed to get to San Fran, and it was Steven who helped me get there." Sourcream said, his hands becoming a blur on his soundboard, he was winding up something fierce. "Without Steve-" he began, his music reaching a crescendo of noise, he drops it, and the crowd roars. "I wouldn't be doing this." The music resumes, and he sets it to autopilot. "The only reason he's not the guest of honor tonight, is because I know it's not really his scene."

"Wow~" Jenny gapes. "Wait, where is Steven?" she says, scanning the party for the rotund boy.

"Hmm, over there, looks like he's talking to someone." Sourcream said, spotting the boy mid-conversation.

"Who with?" Jenny chimes, curious as to who captured his attention.

Upon seeing his conversation partner, Jenny's face lit up in horror.

"Isn't that Caroline Pratchet?" Sourcream asked her, squinting. He looked back to see she was already gone.

Jenny made a beeline towards Steven, she'd been foolish enough to leave the boy alone, and now, he was being hunted. The town-tart, The city-slut, a virgin-vanquisher, Ratchet Pratchet (For those who don't know . ?term=Ratchet); these names were held by none other than Caroline Pratchet, a predator whose very presence imparts fear into every young man in the know. A few years back, she'd gain notoriety for drugging & touching a minor at a summer festival, spent a few days in jail, but got off because the boy was afraid to come forward and testify against her.

They said she hinted to several other victims, but, like the first one, they were not forthcoming with evidence.

Jenny pushed pass party goers left and right, Steven was not in the know, how could he have known, she had to warn him.

Caroline was a bit peeved. This kid was a virgin, in every sense of the word, it seemed even his mind held no impure thoughts. He was just how she liked them, but seemingly not mature enough to catch the passes she was throwing, they'd been talking about this and that for a little over an hour now, and the subtle hints she'd dropped weren't working.

"Well, you are wearing that jacket, so I guess being hot and a little bothered by that is understandable."

This was an exercise in patience, something she'd never had enough of. She palmed the bag of "goodies" in her pocket, she might need to speed up this timetable.

"Say Steven, I'm looking a little light on refreshments, think you could get me a soda?" she asks, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Cann~ do." Steven said, oblivious. He bounds off in search of a beverage.

She readies a Mickey in her left palm, this would have to do for now.

"Excuse me." she hears from behind her.

She turns to see a glaring Jenny Pizza, no doubt upset about her talking to 'pooh bear'.

"Oh, hello Jenny." Caroline says feigning kindheartedness. "I didn't see you arrive."

"Well, I came with a friend." Jenny retorts. "A friend I'm also leaving with at the end of the night." she says circling the girl. "A friend who's not gonna buy what cho' stank ass sellin'." Jenny added with a smirk.

Caroline eyes Jenny for a bit, before eliciting a chuckle, a chuckle Jenny decided was the most disgusting thing to ever leave human lips.

"I see what this is." she says, leaning a bit closer. "This one's all yours, huh?"

Jenny visibly recoils. "T-That's not-"

"Jenny!" An excited Steven bounds back. "Jenny, hey."

Jenny and Caroline turn to greet the excitable boy with the fakest smiles they can muster.

"Hey~, Steven." Jenny sounds.

"I see you've met Caroline." he starts. "Jenny, Caroline, Caroline, Jenny." he says introducing the two. "Oh, here's your soda." Steven said, handing Caroline the soft drink.

"Thanks, big boy." she says watching Jenny for her reaction, it was golden, by the way.

"Steven, can I talk to you for a bit?" Jenny asks.

"Yeah sure." he said, turning his attention to her.

"Privately." she adds quickly.

"Oh, sure, excuse us Caroline." he says as Jenny leads him away.

In the meantime, Carol pops the top of the beverage, and covertly inserts the tablet. She then realized how much of a problem Jenny would be, she weighed her options, she could cut her losses and try again on another day, he already disclosed his home address and phone number to her, she could just collect on this later….. Alas, patience is not a strong suit of hers.

"Wait, slow down, why do we have to leave all of a sudden?" Steven asks. "Are you feeling well?"

"It's not me, it's just-" Jenny begins. "I feel a little off about tonight." she lies. She couldn't disclose what she knew, she knew he was a sheltered kid, if he wasn't picking up on that obvious innuendo, sharing this kind of news could mess him up.

Instead, she prods. "How's Caroline? Is she nice to you?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's a little quiet, but some of the stuff she says is funny." he divulges.

"Like what?" she asks, her tone belying her words.

"Well, at first it was a little weird." he begins. "She went on for a bit about how big I am, something about 'being really soft looking' and 'she'd like to feel me'." he said, Jenny's mouth agape at his words. "So I let her touch my chest and she did that for a while. Honestly, too long, I'll say too long." he continued. "But after a while, she said she'd 'like to climb me' and all I could think about was a tiny Caroline trekking across my snow covered stomach *giggle*, we laughed for a bit, and talked about our likes and dislikes." he finished. "Hey, Jenny?" he asks.

"Yes, Steven." she says through gritted teeth.

"What's a BBM?"

Caroline was watching their conversation the whole time, Steven must have said something, because Jenny's face lit up so bad, you could actually see her blush. She watched Jenny stomp over.

Jenny's thoughts were red, how dare this bitch? Who the fuck does she think she is! She marched over to a stone faced Caroline, with Steven in tow.

"Ay, bitch." she says loud enough for Steven to hear, he gasps.

"Yes, Jennifer." Caroline says, unfazed by the slur.

"I dunno what the fuck you think this is, but it ain't any of this." she gestures to Steven. "So lay the fuck off, before I do some shit you won't like." Jenny said, earings already in hand, if the situation called for such, she wouldn't hesitate to drag this bitch all over the forest.

Now, Caroline was anything but a fighter, but she stood her ground nonetheless. "See, Its uppity black bitches like you that really grind my gears." she began, closing the distance. "I could see if he was with you or something, but the way he says it is: he's a free agent." her voice comes to a whisper. "And if I feel like fucking his brains out, I can, and will."

Jenny readies a swing for this bitch, but her hand is suddenly caught. She looks up in her fury to see a puppy faced Steven.

"Jenny?" he begins "Whats wrong?" he steps in front of her. "This isn't like you."

She notes that his eyes are shining with worry. She looks to the ground, her anger evaporating under his gaze. What was she doing? Keeping him safe? Was that all? Questions swirled around her head before Steven lightly shook her.

"Are you Ok? You can tell me anything?" He asks her, it's starting to annoy her how worried he is about her.

"I'm fine." she almost snaps at him. "I'm just-" she can't find the words to voice how she's feeling right now, so she does the absolute worst thing she could do right now. She walks away, ignoring Steven calls after her.

"Jenny?" he exclaims as she walks away, It occurs to him just how loud the music can get as he calls after her. "Jenny!"

"Steven." Caroline calls feigning ignorance. "Maybe she just needs to cool off."

He stares after her shadow for a long while, before Caroline appears in front of him. She's positively beaming as she quietly offers him her untouched drink.

"Thirsty?"

Jenny all but stumbles as she guzzles her third alcoholic drink, she doesn't know what to do with herself. This Steven situation has gotten out of hand, A boy she knew from years ago suddenly sprouts good looks, and goofy charm, she can't help herself at all? She felt pathetic, she felt like crying.

Just then, her pocket vibrates something fierce, she plucks her phone to which a picture of her sister and the word "Twin" greets her, she answers.

"Jenny, You okay?" Kiki's exclaims.

"What do you mean?" Jenny responds tiredly, wondering where this was coming from.

"Duh, Jen-Jen, Twins." she answers as if it's a given, and in this case, it is.

All kinds of phenomena surrounding Twins having telepathic connections to each other seemed to manifest in reality for them. Hunger, Anger, Happiness, sadness; if channeled correctly either sister can sense all.

"Ki, How do you feel about Steven?" Jenny asks, basically admitting her sister was right.

"He's got you twisted, huh?" Kiki answers simply.

"How-"

"Twins. And I may have felt it too." she says over the phone. "They just don't make'em like him anymore."

"He's so nice, and gentle, and sweet-"

"-And funny, and cute, I know. I understand." Kiki says matter-of-factly. "But he's always been that way, and you're thinking-"

"-Why start now? Why am I just now feeling this way? It's like-"

"-He seems older than he really is, but-"

"-He isn't, and I feel like even the slightest nudge in that direction is off limits."

"Um, that's because it is. I felt it, but I couldn't act on that, he's still a kid." Kiki explains.

"Nuh-uh, he's 21, you said it yourself." Jenny reasoned.

"He's 20-something, maybe just 20, and have you spoke with that boy, he doesn't know anything about what we're talking about." Kiki explains further.

"But- You said-"

"But nothing, best case scenario: he doesn't understand, and carries on. Worst case-"

"We end up alienating him as a friend." Jenny finishes her sisters thought. She was right.

"If anything, we wait a bit, maybe in a few years…" Kiki began. "Wait, Where is Steven?"

"I may have ran away from him, about an hour ago." Jenny admits. "We ran into Caroline Pratchet earlier-"

"Wait, Caroline Pratchet!?" Kiki exclaims.

"Yeah." Jenny answers, a little put out by her volume. "She was trying to mack on Steven earlier."

"Ratchet Pratchet, the boy slayer!?" That was a new one.

"Um, yes."

"Let me get this straight." Kiki began. "You left Steven alone with a known date rapist?"

Jenny felt all the color drain from her face.

….

….

….

"KIKI!"

"I'M ON MY WAY!"

Caroline Pratchet couldn't believe her luck, he downed the whole can a hour ago, she led him away from the party, into a clearing, and Boop, he just fucking collapses. She was starting to wonder just how effective this shit was. A groan from him, it let's her know he's not out cold.

"Caroline?" he belts. "What's wrong with me?" She loved it, His blushing face, his genuine fear, how helpless he looks, in this moment she feels she made the right choice tonight.

She opts not to answer, instead she gets to work on his pants. A belt buckle the size of her fist is cycled, and its onto underwear, a pair of Crying Breakfast Friends boxer-briefs that seem to be hiding something huge.

What slides free is nothing short of a monster, 6- maybe 7, and he's not even erect…Yet. She holds it in her hand surprised at the sheer weight of his phallus, She can't imagine this going anywhere, she can't even imagine what masturbation would be like for him.

"Caroline?" He croaks again. "What're you doing?"

She delivers a long lick to his shaft, it elicits a pitiful moan, something she revels in. She deigns to answer his question.

"Something we'll both enjoy." she said, quickly slipping her shirt off. "I promise."

Jenny is in a stupor, she sprints around the party, looking for Steven.

"Jenny!" she hears from the DJ booth, she makes her way up, scanning the crowd as she goes.

Sourcream is worried, she's hyperventilating, he'd only seen this twice, and both were not swell memories. "You've been pacing the dance floor, what's wrong?" he asks holding her shoulders.

"I can't find him anywhere!" She blurts "He's gone, and I can't find him anywhere."

"Who, Steven?" Sourcream puts it together, suddenly his expression turns grim.

He lets her go. "Keep looking, I'll make an announcement." he snatches a mic from the stand.

Jenny was already doing her 5th sweep when Kiki approached.

"Did you find him?" She asked, as Sourcream makes the announcement.

"NO." Jenny said hotly. "It's all my fault, I shouldn't have left him, I shouldn't have left him, I shouldn't have-"

"Quiet, Let's just find him." Kiki says, shaking her sister feverously.

"HEY!" they hear. "You lookin' for the big guy?" a guy asks

"Yes!" They answer in unison, he points into the distant tree line.

"He went in with someone, I don't know who-"

Their faces pale at the realization.

Caroline stood over Steven and lit a cigarette while admiring her handiwork.

She'd been doing this for years now, but this… This was her Magnum Opus, the perfect virgin, the perfect crime, and cripes, if the sex wasn't perfect too. She had brought several sized condoms, she'd learned that most of her prey don't carry them and a pregnancy scare after her first victim quashed all carelessness when it came to her deeds. Coincidentally, her Magnum Opus required a magnum condom.

A challenge to be sure, but a bit of a struggle here and there never hurt anybody. He was thick, in all sense of the word, thickheaded, thick-bodied, thick- well you get the picture. A beautiful boy who was a beautiful lay.

She thought back to the first time she'd done this, an unsuspecting neighbor boy who didn't know how fucked up she really was, she feared him awhile, in her eyes, he was huge, and despite him being younger than her, it was enough. But, contrary to her beliefs, the boy, James, he wasn't mean at all, he was caring, he was nice, he didn't see her coming, they never do. Always younger, always bigger. Her reasons for such barbarism are known to her, a rather large, distant uncle who did a bad deed, and God.

As she views the downed boy, she takes note of his various scars, they littered his sun-kissed skin, mementos of troubles he faced no doubt, it stunned her how such a scarred body could trust her so easily. It infuriated her to no end that he was still happy enough to trust despite the story his body told, her scars were under her skin, and she had always felt their sting, even whilst not being able to see them.

She felt a sudden pang of contempt for her victim, how'd he get those scars, and what gave him the strength to trust again?

She drew a key from her pocket.

She knelt, her anger at his audacity still fresh in her mind. What gave him the right to still be able to love?

She puts the key to his flesh, and does the unthinkable…. She gives him a memento.

Steven finds himself on the cold forest floor again, looking up at the night sky. He was here last week too, he fought a corrupted gem monster, he won. This situation was entirely different, as advertised by his pounding headache.

He figures he was just tired, and collapsed from… something, what was he doing here again?

"The party." Is all his hoarse voice gives him, he was at a party with Jenny and- he feels something pooling on his chest, it runs past his neck and travels to the dirt he's laying on, it's warm.

He musters enough strength to bring his hand up and brush his fingers across his bare chest…. His bare chest?

'Where'd my shirt go?' his clouded mind wonders. Never mind that for now, he drags his fingers across the liquid and winces, there is a lot of it. He manages to bring it to his face, it's too dark to see, but a bit drips and hits his cheek, a quick sniff reveals iron.

'Blood.' he surmises. 'Was I actually in a fight?' he asks himself, impossible, he was at the party, at the party with Jenny, then…. Another blank, he wishes he had someone to talk to right now.

'Talk to?' he thinks, who was he talking to tonight?

'Jenny?' No, he hadn't seen her all night until…. Until-

'Caroline.' the name sends a wave of nausea to him, he didn't understand why.

'Why?' he thinks as he manages to sit up, his strange biology hard at work to get him battle-ready again, he sees his bare legs, he's naked. 'Why?' he doesn't have to worry about pneumonia or a cold, he rarely got sick, these days, but- 'Why?' his legs are numb. 'Why?' he wonders what time it is, didn't he have a 'Journey Duration' watch?

'Wh- Oh yeah.' he checks time, 2 AM, late. He doesn't like being out la- what's that?

On his arm, red, another cut?

No, no blood, in the shape of a pair of lips, a red kiss.

'Why?' he drew another blank. He attempts to stand, he's on his feet, but nausea and numbness restrict his movement.

A quick look around reveals random clearing #2, he doesn't know where he is.

'Does Caroline know?' Nausea forces him to his knees, it seems his body did not like Caroline at at the moment. 'Why?' Again with the blanks.

'I was with her' he remembers. 'I was with her when-' he looks around 'we were at the party, she had to show me something, I followed her out here.' That's not enough, what happened? 'She said something.'

"Something we'll both enjoy" her voice painfully echoes through his mind, what did they enjoy out here, what happened to him? He stumbles until he steps on something squishy, it splatters all over his foot, a goo-like substance. He looks down, figuring he stepped on a slug, the bottom of his feet is caked with a tinged white substance. White?

He was pretty sure slugs don't bleed white, a look at what he stepped on seems like a balloon of sorts, for a party? No, it was transparent. Actually, scratch that, it was cylindrical, like one that you make animals out of; and tied at the end. It very well could've been a balloon, filled with…. Somethi-

"Now, Stewball-" his dad said, holding up what seemed to be a… deflated something. "Do you know what this is?" he said to his 16 year old son, it was his birthday, and his dad pulled him aside for a heart to heart, he was still small back then, but Greg figured it was now or never.

"A balloon?" Steven answers.

"Not quite son, this is a Con-" Steven empties his stomach right then and there as the night hits him all at once. That shouldn't be here, you only use that for… for- "Oh God." he stumbles backwards, and hits his head viciously on the ground, the pain is immense.

Tears fill his eyes as he feels his mind slipping back into unconsciousness, one word echoing through it.

'Why?'

They find him.

Jenny and Kiki are horrified at the scene, it seemed as if she'd cut chunks of his hair, hickeys and lipstick littered his entire body, And he sports a bleeding "C" on his left pec. She didn't even have the decency to leave his clothes on.

"We have to get help." Jenny mumbles.

"Wait." Kiki says with a shaky voice. "Just bring the car around."

"No, fuck that!" she screamed. "He needs medical attention now."

"Jenny, what are we going to tell them, Steven shouldn't even be here." Kiki reasons coldly "We can't even lift him like this."

Jenny paced, trying to think of a solution, She settles on…

"Sourcream."

"These guys work for me, they'll handle it." Sourcream said, standing in the clearing as well, he'd set up an AFK mix and came as quickly as he could with his personal medical staff and bodyguards, these kind of shindigs almost always involved drugs and violence, Blue Bovine wanted to be prepared for both.

They'd finally clothed and bandaged him, he was stable, but still unconscious.

Not much was said, not much was needed to be said. As far as they knew, they were the only souls to know this dark secret. As his bodyguards loaded Steven into the Pizza car, Sourcream couldn't bare to look at the boy. The car ride was the most gut wrenching affair, the drive back to beach city was unbearably quiet, it seemed even the animals and insects were stunned into silence.

They'd just driven past the welcome sign for Beach City, when up ahead at the boardwalk stood three silhouettes, one tall, one short, and one slim. Jenny brought the car to a halt a ways away from them.

She and Kiki looked at each other, and looked back only to see that the silhouettes were gone and standing on either side and in the back seat of their car were the Crystal Gems. They hadn't even heard them move.

Jenny looked up to see the sharp sneer on Garnet's face, Kiki's side was shadowed with a murderous glare from Pearl that she didn't dare to meet, and they didn't have to look back to hear a low, feral growl from Amethyst.

They stood like that for what felt like hours to the sisters. That is, until Jenny found a smidgen of courage to speak.

"I-"

"Take him." Garnet said, cutting her off. In a split second, their car rocked a little, and Steven, along with Amethyst and Pearl were gone.

They'd blinked twice before realizing Garnet was now in the back seat.

"Drive." was all she said.

Jenny and Kiki were scared out of their mind, Garnet had been giving them directions all night, They knew she could all but fly, but they chose not to question her.

"Stop." Garnet said sharply. Jenny steps on the breaks like a learning driver, they seem to be in front of an apartment building.

Again, they sat in silence for eons, an eternity even.

"I'm going to ask you two some questions now." Garnet said, simply.

"Who is Caroline?"

Jenny had dropped Kiki off at their house, and without a word, made her way to The Crystal Temple.

She found herself at the threshold, fingers curled into a fist, but her body wouldn't let her knock. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see him like that again. She had failed him, she lost sight of what was important and failed him. Does he want to see her? The realization hits her that he has every right to despise her right now.

She turns to leave when the door opens. Standing in the doorway is Amethyst, she looks less than pleased to see her.

"Hi." is all Jenny can muster, she decided it's now or never. "M-may I see him?" she asks timidly.

Amethyst's eyes widen as if Jenny grew a new head. "ARE YOU-"

"Please." she says quietly, her eyes moistening slightly.

"Amethyst, Let her in." she hears Pearl say from beyond the threshold, her voice cold and lifeless.

Amethyst looks to Pearl, and back to Jenny, eyes wide with confusion. But she conceded to Pearls wishes. As Jenny enters the house past Amethyst, the door closes, and *click* locks. She looks around the home to find most of it ruined, the kitchen had been hit the worst, the oven had been crushed all the way through, the fridge had been tipped, the counter seemingly sliced clean in half with various signs of melting evident. She looks to Pearl who sits on the couch, her spear drawn, but laying on the coffee table, Pearls' eyes follow her as she now stands in the desolate home.

Jenny attempts to make her way upstairs to check on Steven.

*THWIP* *THWOK*

Pearls' spear embeds itself into the wall inches in front of her face.

"If you believe that I'm going to just let you walk in here and see him after such a FIASCO, YOU ARE WRONG!" Pearl snaps at her. Jenny is speechless as tears fall from her eyes, she's never seen the gems so angry, she didn't even know how they knew in the first place. Pearl recomposes herself and nods her head at the seat next to her. "Sit, now."

Jenny complies, if only out of fear. She sits, Pearl next to her as Amethyst follows and sits onto the couch too. They now flank her, nobody talking at all. She looks to the left, Pearl's eyes seem to be red, the bags under her eyes indicate fatigue, impossible as they rarely need sleep, her eyes are unfocused as she stares into space. A quick look to the right shows her Amethyst, her eyes also red, but intently focused on her, her gaze low, hair seeming to stand on end.

"We-" Pearl's voice cracks, tears fall, and she's silent for a spell. "If you haven't pieced it yet, we know the situation."

Jenny couldn't help but be curious. "How?"

"We…. Garnet has a way." was all Pearl offered her. "We saw or at least we heard."

"When he left with you, we kept tabs on him with Garnet." Amethyst growls. "We knew he went, we knew he was with you, I-" She smashes the armrest next to her. "VOUCHED FOR YOU, THINKING THAT YOU WERE RESPONSIBLE!" Amy says getting up. "Then Garnet starts bugging out, and shaking. Next thing we know, Ruby's running around, burning everything in the house!" she exclaims, not knowing that Jenny has no knowledge of Sapphire or Ruby. "And Sapphire was just mumbling to herself, we didn't even know what was wrong until it was over." she continues. "Then, the smoke clears and It's probably the first time I've ever seen either of them cry, in all 2000 years I've been alive." she sits in the middle of the floor and weeps as she talks. "And then, she-"

"Sapphire told us what happened." Pearl began, hoping to let Amethyst calm down. "And we-" she says, pointing to the house of debris. "Did this." she finishes, Amethyst seems to have opted to curl into a ball and stay there, hidden behind her hair.

"Our oath, our promise to his mother, to keep him safe." Pearl opens. "And our oath to his mother to protect the earth, we couldn't do anything." she says looking at the floor. "Nothing, but watch you betray him."

"I didn't-"

"YOU DIDN'T!" a whip cracks the air. "Say it again, Say you had nothing to do with this." Amethyst coldly whispers, her whips set aflame. "All of this is your fault." she draws the whip, "All of this-" Amethyst stops as she looks into the area above them, Pearl and Jenny follow her eyes and look up.

Steven stares back, seemingly awake. He moves to rise from his bed, the bed itself creaking and cracking under his weight. His eyes are dull and low as he descends the stairs, accidentally breaking the third stair with added weight, wearing nothing but the blanket the security guys gave him around his waist. He moves through the room with heavy steps, not acknowledging anyone, he makes for the bathroom, he grasps the doorknob too hard and rips it off, the piece of the door housing the lock coming with it. Surprisingly, the door opens, he enters and shuts it.

The room is stunned, and breath is held as they hear a bathroom routine: streaming water, a flush, a quick turn of a knob, it breaking, a heavy sigh.

Steven emerges from the bathroom again, he doesn't look at anyone as he ascends the stairs, again, he stops mid-step.

"Amethyst? Pearl?" their breath catches.

"Yes, Steven?" Pearl croaks.

"Thank you, but you are wrong." he says, his bubbly voice giving way to a gravely mumble. "Jenny did nothing wrong, This was my fault, and I'll deal with it in the morning." he finishes as he continues towards his bed to lay down. It creaks, and ultimately breaks under his full weight.

Caroline woke to an alarm clock, it's buzz reminding her that she had a day job. Nothing too luxurious, but it filled time and payed for the craptastic apartment she was renting. Her thoughts drifted to last night, and the deed she did, a pang of strange guilt flashed for a hot second, but it was gone in the following second, 'She does what she does' she told herself.

'A step too far maybe?' her mind wondered.

'Nope' she reassured herself.

As she ventured from her room, a blast of heat hit her as she opened the door, Her living room is a fucking sauna, A red heat has taken the room to furnace-like conditions, seeming to create a heat wave effect in the home, she rushes to her thermostat to grasp how the hell it's so hot, she looks at the heat bubbling screen.

'105°' the screen reads before crapping out, the building must be on fire.

She ran for the door, she touches the knob and receives 99 crit dmg…. It burns the shit out of her hand. She recoils with a scream, falling to the floor clutching her hand, she cries out when she sees it's damn near melted her palm to the bone.

"Caroline Pratchet, I presume." A deep feminine voice sounds.

Shocked, she turns to look at her living room, to see a woman sitting in her love seat, her legs crossed, it itself ablaze with a self contained fire.

The woman herself seems to be comfortable, as if she'd been waiting for Caroline all night, in the fire. She stands, she's easily taller than most people. Her feet audibly singe the carpet as she walks towards her. Caroline only sees the gleam of her sunglasses as the woman approaches.

"Oh God." is all Caroline whispers, Garnet tilts her head.

"God?" Garnet begins as she reaches Caroline. "No God here today." she knelt.

"Only me."

* * *

 **To my statistically possible 1 fan named Caroline Pratchet, I'm sure you are not a rapist, personally, if you do exist, i didn't know you did.**

 **If that ending seems abrupt to some of you that's because it was. I had a fight scene planned between Caroline and Jenny, but it broke the tone of the story, making the fight seem comical against the rest of the story, but now it feels like the story is incomplete, BAH, whatever it'll be fine.**

 **Also, one more thing, Nobody tells us to watch out for wild women, This scenario isn't entirely based on a true story, but bits and pieces are. One thing i'm not is a partying guy, I'm not into crowds and shit like that. BUt one of my friends dragged me to this place, and left me alone. I'm also not big on drinking alcohol... Needless to say, I drunk spiked fruit punch all night, and woke up in the morning curled up in the lap of a woman I didn't know. (Shit was cash, and she was nice, liked my nappy hair and shit.) It wasn't like the story, but it too easily could've been that or worse, then who would write shitty Fan-fiction for you /Freaks/? Nobody, thats who.**

 **seeya next chapter.**


	7. OMAKE? OMAKI? FUCK IT READ THIS LEWD FIC

**So, A couple things, I'm gearing up to join the Army, and in doing so, I've neglected this story for a bit. And, because the training runs long I don't have time to stroke out (heh) enough story to keep up with the new episodes. Besides, I now have so many story ideas, I keep switching from one to the other when I have the time, never focusing on one but several at a time. It used to be Townies, Crystal gems, a couple of HW gems, but now I've got Zoomans, and the HomeWorld Waifus are getting intense (Holly blue faggot is bae), so basically, I have so many stories and so little time (cliche, I know) But here's some shit I did as a request on 4chan, "Favorite Drunken Gem", or some shit, can't remember. But If you're into lewd short stacks and Straight Shota, then here's some shit for your butt, my guy.**

* * *

 **Drunken Eyeball**

Steven rests in his bed, he's had a long day. Between being the ambassador for earth and homeworld, and training, he's pretty tuckered out.

*Crash*

"Roooooooossssseeee!" A feminine voice calls from downstairs, Steven shoots from his bed to the floor, shield at the ready. Very few beings call him that, and none of them are human.

The crash was really loud, and it sounded like something was definitely broken

He looks to his window and is shocked to see it intact.

That shock wears off when he sees the newly formed hole where his front door used to be, he slowly descends the stairs to face the intruder.

His eyes trail to the culprit, her red form writhing on his floor, Eyeball, he recovered her soon after there was peace, they had forgotten the rubies until the very end of their intergalactic civil war.

He explained that the war was over, he told her that she didn't have to fight anymore, she didn't take it well, she and her squad left, he hadn't seen her since.

"Eyeball?" he says timidly, as he drops his holo-shield, she pivots to see him and immediately falls on her ass. "Rose...Quartz!" she yells sloppily. "We meet again."

"Eyeball, are you okay?" he asked, she stunk, weirdly enough she smelled like his dad on a Friday... Or Pearl at 2 AM.

Eyeball saw him drop his shield and took this as an opening, she quickly pounces on him and he falls backward with a yelp.

"I'll get alllll the recognition I *hic* want," she says as she draws little circles on his chest, Steven blushes at the sensation, .she sits up and straddles him. "I just gotta poof ya, and bring your gem *hic* back," she says as she lazily wraps her hands around his throat in an attempt to kill him. Steven is sufficiently aroused at the hot but gentle heat that permeates the gem, he just hopes this doesn't wake up little Stev-

"Huh?" Eyeball gasps as she feels something part the cheeks of her backside.

Too late

"Is that a *hic* weapon, soldier?" she asks drunkenly.

he sputters for an answer, "No, I, uh-" he lets out a choked gasp as she grips his member loosely.

"Think you can *hic* stab me in the back, do you, Rose?" she says lazily as she turns her whole body to face the appendage. "I'll show you're not so mighty"

She tries to take proper hold of the 'weapon', only to find its too slippery.

"What kind of *hic* soldier keeps their sword wet, you've gotten sloppy, Rose."

As she slowly but sensually 'removes' the 'weapon', Steven's breath quickens, this is a new feeling, his toes curl as Eyeball goes to town on his dick, 'removing' it as quickly as she can, precum making the 'weapon' to slick

"Ngh, Eyeball" Steven cries. "I'm gonna-"

She quickens her 'removing' "NO *hic* MERCY." she says as Steven blows his load onto her face. The healing properties of his cum go to work quickly on her drunkenness, sobering her up in seconds

She blinks rapidly. "Wait? What the-" she looks down at her hands and looks back to her would be victim. "Oh no!" she yells

"I COULD GET COURT MARTIALED FOR THIS!"

* * *

 **I don't know when I'll be back, but I do know that I'm not abandoning these ships, I'll write when I can if I can. But please be patient with me.**

 **PATTIUS, AWAAAYYY~**


End file.
